Stigmata Enhanced Shinigami
by Alpine992
Summary: Ichigo at the request of Kisuke... okay it wasn't a request it was an abduction on Kisuke's part. Now Ichigo has to go to West Genetics, his right hand implanted with Stigmata allowing him to draw Tensa Zangetsu out to fight the dimensional aliens causing havoc every couple of years. How does he survive amongst the third years with a lot of the opposite sex attracted to him? Harem
1. Chapter 1

"Let's make sure I have this right." Ichigo said in frustration gripping the bridge of his nose while Kisuke nodded behind his fan with a grin. "So you're telling me, I have to go to this school... West Genetics or... something."

"Yes that's correct." Kisuke told him.

"Because when I fought Aizen seventeen months ago... I killed something called a Nova?" Ichigo asked. "Some alien being coming from another dimension to eradicate life on earth."

"It would seem that you do not watch the news Ichigo." Kisuke chuckled once more.

"Why the hell should I believe you! Better yet why the hell should I go!" Ichigo shouted out in anger, if there was a table in the van he was currently occupying he would have thrown it like he had done when he had first met Rukia.

"Well it would seem to be that when you killed the Nova it had a strange reaction to your Zanpakuto. It would only be fair for the Pandora that fight against the Nova to have a helping hand wouldn't it? Who better to send then you, now since you have your powers back and all."

"That still doesn't explain why you kidnapped me in the middle of the night wearing a ski mask and shoved me into a van!" Ichigo roared at Urahara who just chuckled again. "This is not a laughing matter Hat and Clogs!"

"My, my Ichigo, always letting your temper get the better of you." Kisuke laughed continuing to wave his fan at Ichigo. "Either way your Father has agreed, since he knows how dangerous the Nova can be... since he watches the news." Ichigo just folded his arms and looked away with something akin to a pout on his face. "It usually takes teams of Pandora's to take them out but just you on your own were able to destroy one. So... I have made something for you!" He cheered as he reached behind him.

"I don't want it!" Ichigo growled making Kisuke pout as he placed a box on his lap, smaller than a shoe box.

"You sure you don't want it? I made it specially for you." He insisted. "Took me weeks and weeks and weeks to make it exactly for you Ichigo." He pushed making Ichigo sigh. "Great!" Kisuke handed him the box and Ichigo opened it and raised an eyebrow.

"A glove?" Ichigo questioned slightly curious.

"Not just any glove!" Kisuke exclaimed. "It's a glove implanted with Stigmata."

"Stigmata?" Ichigo questioned as he pulled the glove from the confines of the box and looked over it. It was like the glove he had in Bankai, black with a white X covering it and would go up and over his wrist.

"It's what Pandora's and their limiters have implanted in their skin. But yours is different. Go on put it on." Ichigo looked at the glove before pulling it over his right hand. Immediately he felt a change in his spiritual pressure and he gasped for air. "It pulls you into Bankai. Call out Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out and he immediately felt the weight of the blade in his hand the sound of the chain connected to the glove surrounded the inside of the van, this was his Zanpakuto the black blade he had received after so many hardships, after training with Yoruichi, the blade he got after regaining his powers from Xcution.

"How is this possible?" Ichigo questioned as he looked up at Kisuke. "How am I able to wield it while I am still in my body?"

"That's why I had you wear the glove." Kisuke told him. "Unlike other stigmata that were created for the Pandora's and the Limiters, I made these Stigmata for Soul Reapers that still hold their human body. Such as yourself. It allows you to draw your abilities such as Shunpo and possibly even a Getsuga. But to use them at full force you will have to be in your Soul Form." Ichigo nodded his head as Tensa Zangetsu faded away. "I made it bring out your Bankai so that it will be easier to dispatch the Nova."

"So how am I to get into my Soul Form if something needs to be taken care of?" Ichigo questioned.

"If you would be so kind to look back into the box you will see." Ichigo did so and was wide eyed as he recovered his substitute badge. "I found it on the rooftop after your little fight with Xcution." Kisuke told him.

"I have been wondering where this got to, you ass hole!" Ichigo roared. "Do you know how many times I had to use Kon(1) just to get into my Soul Form! Do you know how much reputation I lost!" Kisuke just chuckled as the van they were in pulled up to a stop.

"It would seem that we are here." Kisuke told him ignoring his outburst. "Please, enjoy your stay at West Genetics. Hollows have not been reported to be seen around here so you shouldn't have to worry about that. However when you get into a fight..."

"Why do you automatically presume I will get into a fight?" Ichigo snapped at him.

"Ok, Ok, 'if' you get into a fight. Don't hesitate to use Tensa Zangetsu. The girls here are Pandora's they know how to fight and won't take you lightly just because you are a male, also just because you have training, you are still in your human body. It will cause negative effects. You will need time to recover after wounds. The Stigmata will only help if you let them. The Pandora's are highly skilled. Especially the third year students you will be classed with. You will be the only male here that will be able to draw a weapon like Pandora's vault weapons... so expect some Fan Girls."

"What?" Ichigo asked not even listening to the last bit of his sentence making Kisuke just chuckle and wave his fan at Ichigo.

"Never mind, just have a nice year." Ichigo sighed before he slid the van door open and stepped out onto the pavement. He looked back to the Van to see Kisuke readjusting himself to be seated and looking at him.

"By now the glove on your right hand has probably set it's stigmata into your skin so you probably can't take it off."

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted as he gripped the glove on his hand only to be hit in the stomach by a black duffel bag which had his clothes in it. He heard Kisuke laugh as the door closed shut and the van drove off. Ichigo sent a glare after the Van before sighing and standing back up, the first thing he did when he got back to his feet was to make sure the glove could come of his hand, when he found it wouldn't come off he sighed. How was he supposed to explain that?

He looked around and saw that Kisuke had dumped him off at the front gate. How the hell was he supposed to find where he is meant to go from here? With a growl, he pulled the strap of his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked into the gates of the Military school. He needed to find the principal's office. After half an hour and a very pissed off Ichigo later, he found himself standing in front of a map.

"Why does a school have to be this freaking big." He grumbled as he looked at the map. "So... I already passed the main building?" Ichigo questioned to himself as he looked back the way he came. He pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture of the map before walking along towards the main building where he would find the principal's office. When he found the office he knocked on the door before he was called in. When Ichigo entered her was surprised to see an older woman sitting behind the desk dressed like a sister of the church.

"Oh, I don't think that you are a student from this school. What can I help you with today, young man?" She questioned.

"Ah... I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo told her noticing her eyes going wide in surprise. "You probably heard from Kisuke Urahara that I was coming?"

"Yes! Of course indeed please take a seat I think we have some things to discuss." Ichigo nodded his head as he walked forward and pulled his bag off and placed it down next to the chair before sitting in it. "I am the headmaster of West Genetics. You may call me Sister Margaret." Ichigo nodded his head. "I was told that you had a vault weapon of your own. Is this true?" Ichigo looked down at his now gloved hand and raised it up for her to see.

"You mean the Stigmata in my hand?" Ichigo questioned before Tensa Zangetsu materialised making her eyes go wide. "Yeah... if that's what you mean I have this... vault weapon or whatever." He shrugged.

"We have never had a male to go so far with the stigmata initiation that they were able to materialise there own vault weapon. This surely is anything of a miracle." Sister Margaret said in awe.

"Not likely lady." Ichigo thought to himself.

"Well, is there any questions you would like to ask about the school?" She asked.

"Uh... probably. What do classes entail?"

"Mostly the duties of the Limiter and Pandora... with your unique situation. I don't think you will be able to have a limiter. Or want one."

"I think I'll be fine on my own." Ichigo told her. "Thing is I don't know what a damn limiter is." Ichigo thought thankful that he didn't have to have one. "So where will I be staying? Is there like a housing location or dorms somewhere?"

"Ah yes, the third years boy dorm rooms. If you would like I could ask our Student Council President to show you?" Ichigo thought about it for a moment before he realised he would get lost without a guide once more.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sister Margaret nodded and reached for the PA microphone. "Chiffon Fairchild please come to my office. Chiffon Fairchild." She turned back to Ichigo with a smile. "She shouldn't be that long, you are welcome to wait for here in the office." Ichigo nodded his head as he leaned back in the chair and looked to the gloved hand and sighed. Why the hell did his Dad agree to send him to this school? After thinking about what Kisuke would have told his friends of his sudden disappearance, there was a knock on the door. "Please come in."

The door opened and in walked the Student Council President, Chiffon Fairchild. She has brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. Ichigo noticed two things about her, her eyes were closed and she held a smile... that oddly reminded him of the Captain of the fourth squad. Unohana.

"Oh? Are you a new student here?" Chiffon asked.

"Yes, he is. He is a very special student." Sister Margaret said as Ichigo stood up picking up his duffel bag. "If you would be so kind as to show him the way to the third years male dorms." She said reaching into her desk.

"Of course Sister Margaret." Chiffon bowed.

"Please take this." She said to Ichigo holding an envelope out to him. "It will have all your classes, schedules, dorm key and basic school information." Ichigo nodded and took the envelope.

"Please follow me..."

"Ichigo." He answered Chiffon's unasked question and he saw her smile increase and he sighed. "It doesn't mean strawberry."

"Oh, of course not Ichigo." She smiled at him. "Please follow me, I'm Chiffon Fairchild. It's nice to meet you. If you have any questions about the school or any of your classes. Please don't hesitate to ask." Ichigo nodded as they walked out of the office. The two walked down the hall of the main building in relative silence until they got out into the main quad of the school.

"So... why is this place so big?" Ichigo questioned as they started to walk towards the dorms Ichigo would be staying in.

"I think it's because of all the fights some of the students have. To stop the Pandora's from destroying the buildings. So they made the buildings spaced out with a lot of free space. Even though on occasions building's do get damaged."

"A lot of fights happen here?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, fights are strictly forbidden but there is only so much we are able to do as the Pandora's sometimes get out of hand. When some get rolling it's hard to cool them down." Ichigo just nodded as he followed Chiffon. "So, now that you are a Limiter and in West Genetics, we should find you a partner." She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Ah... I'm actually not a Limiter." Ichigo told her making her stop dead in her tracks and turn to him, not seeing a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Then... why are you here?" She questioned. "This is a school for Pandora's and Limiters, you have to be a Limiter to be enrolled here."

"I... uh what did she call it." Ichigo thought trying to remember what Sister Margaret had called Tensa Zangetsu. "I have a vault weapon." He told her. "Things that you Pandora's have." Her eyes actually opened wide as she stared at him. Ichigo was surprised that her eyes were a golden colour (2) much like Yoruichi's. Before they closed again.

"That must be what Sister Margaret said about you being a 'very special student'. It was quite a shock, I don't think I have ever met a male student who was classified underneath the Pandora name. It is an honour to meet you Ichigo." Chiffon smiled at him and continued to walk toward the third year's male dorm. When they reached the doors Chiffon stopped and turned to him. "May I know your room number Ichigo?"

"I... guess?" Ichigo questioned as he opened the envelope. "Not sure why you would need it though." He said confused as he looked at the key in the envelope. "Room 243." He told her and she nodded her head.

"Please if you need any help finding your way around the school or need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. I am your student council president after all." She told him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah thanks." Ichigo said. "I guess I'll see ya around then." Chiffon nodded her head and turned away before walking off back in the direction of the main building while Ichigo walked into the dorm building. Ichigo made it to his dorm room and found it to be a large room. Larger than his bedroom back at home. It had a bathroom to the side a bed in the corner of the room and a walk in wardrobe. "Gee what do they think I brought? My entire closet? I don't even have that much clothes to begin with." He sighed as he threw the duffel bag into the wardrobe before closing the door. He would sought that out later. He walked over to the bed and collapsed down on it sighing as he looked up to the ceiling. "Why is it that I am always dragged into these situations?" He questioned out loud to himself.

* * *

Ichigo growled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated Kisuke for making him come to this school, not only was the school uniform ugly he had to wear a tie! The pant's were blue and he wore a tan jacket over a white buttoned up shirt with a blue tie! Oh he was going to get Kisuke back for this. Along with the school uniform he also wore the black and white glove over his right hand. He grabbed his book bag and rested it over his back his wrist resting on his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Now all he needed to do was find the cafeteria and get something to eat. When Ichigo had found the cafeteria, he sighed in relief. He was glad he found it in the first ten minutes meaning he had enough time to eat. He looked around and was surprised that the cafeteria was filled with students, when he got to the food he was surprised to see what quality it was like. As he looked through he noticed that there was a massive line near a burger place called Burger Queen. He walked over and got in line. He would need time to adjust to such high quality foods... so fast food would do for now... or that was his excuse anyway.

Ichigo had been in line for about ten minutes before he noticed that everyone in front of him and behind him was running away. He looked around and shrugged before walking up to the counter before he felt eyes glaring into his back. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see a young woman, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She had long blonde hair that ran all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes behind black, semi-rimmed glasses. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place.

Her Pandora uniform, consisted of a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. For footwear, she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked.

"I wish to get my food." She told him no emotion in her voice as she glared at him from behind her glasses.

"Wait ya damn turn." Ichigo muttered turning back leaving the entire cafeteria in shock as he spoke to the Untouchable Queen. Ichigo felt a tug on his sleeve as he lifted his hand to swipe his student card to pay for the food and looked down to see Chiffon looking up at him with what seemed to be concern on her features... since her usual smile was gone.

"That's the Untouchable Queen! You can't talk to her like that!" She told him through a hissed whisper as she saw the irritated look on the blonde girl's face. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the 'Untouchable Queen'.

"What's the big deal?" Ichigo asked. "It's not like I'm going to give my place in line up just because she thinks she's a Queen." Ichigo shrugged. "She can get in line like everyone else." Chiffon's jaw dropped at how Ichigo simply disregarded her warning. "Oh by the way where is my first class?" Ichigo asked as he was handed the bag of burgers from the nervous woman behind the counter. Ichigo and Chiffon walked away from the Burger Queen line as the blonde girl ordered her meal.

"Oh... Um... can I have a look at your schedule? It would be much easier to see then." Chiffon told him.

"Ah sure." Ichigo said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scrunched up piece of paper. Chiffon sighed before grabbing the paper before grabbing his student card out of his hand and swiped it over the bar code on the schedule making it pop up on the student card.

"It's easier if you do it like this." Ichigo shrugged as he sat down and opened the bag and pulled out the fries before starting to eat.. "Oh... it seems we are in the same class. This will be much easier." Chiffon smiled and Ichigo nodded his head. "I hope we get along!" She cheered.

"Right... anyone tell you, you're a bit on the weird side?" Ichigo questioned making her smile at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo gripped his head after class had finished trying to stop himself from slamming his head into the table over and over again. Limiters had the power to freeze areas? Pandora's were inserted with stigmata the amount depending on the person's strength? Everything was confusing as all hell! Why did he have to learn about all this crap! Couldn't he just... oh I don't know... stay on the side lines and kill anything that even resembled a large blue alien creature! How the hell did he even kill the Nova and not know about it! It's not like it was something you could just miss... speaking of why was it now that he was hearing about these creatures! He groaned in frustration his head finally meeting the desk with a thud.

"This is all so confusing!" He whined. "Damn Kisuke making me go to this school."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's head shot up as he looked around the room looking for the person who called him before he saw a blonde girl he had noticed in the class when he had introduced himself. "My name is Elizabeth Malby." She told him. Elizabeth has long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes. She wears the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform, and much like other females Ichigo had seen in the school, she has remarkably large breasts.

"Ah... hi." Ichigo said awkwardly trying not to stare at her... what was with girls and this school that all looked like models?

"Since you are a third year student I would just like to let you know that all third years have the school pool during the evenings without the interruption of anyone else, teachers or students alike. It would be nice if you could join us tonight." She told him as she walked out of the room leaving Ichigo confused. With a sigh and stood up and left the room only to run into Chiffon outside in the hall.

"Oh Ichigo, good afternoon." She said making Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "Hehe."

"Are you ok? What are you doing out here in the hall? I thought you left when class let out." Ichigo said making her smile falter.

"Oh! I wasn't doing anything truly!" She told him. "Just minding my own business... was that Elizabeth that walked past?" She asked and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah she invited me to... a pool or something or rather." Chiffon just nodded her head making Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"Oh, some of the girls just wanted to see if you wanted to come and have a swim is all." Chiffon told him. "I was going to ask you but it would seem that Elizabeth beat me to it."

"That's why you were waiting out in the hall?" Ichigo asked. "I know I have already said this today... but you're weird." Chiffon just smiled at him with that unnerving smile.

"So will you come?" She asked that smile seeming more threatening then moments ago.

"Ah..."

"You will come right?" Now it reminded him of Unohana... when she got Kenpachi to do something!

"Yeah, just let me know when and where." Ichigo said... he didn't know what it was about that smile but it freaked him the hell out!

"Good!" She cheered. "It will probably be around eight, that's what time we usually meet." Ichigo nodded his head and started to walk away. "Don't forget your bathing suit!" She called out to him as he walked down the hall and raised his hand in saying he understood making Chiffon smile. "The girls are going to flip when they find out he isn't a Limiter. I can't wait to see the look on their faces." She giggled to herself.

"Chiffon! What are you doing, I've been looking for you all afternoon." Chiffon looked over to see Ticy Phenyl her vice president. Ticy has waist-length black hair and greenish-Gray eyes and wore the standard Pandora uniform.

"Oh I was just talking with Ichigo." Chiffon smiled. "He said he is coming to the pool tonight, are you coming?"

"Well... I don't know I have a lot of paperwork to do with the results of the second years carnival and how it ended." Ticy sighed.

"Well you're still welcome to join us if you change your mind." Chiffon said. "Ichigo has a little secret. I can't wait for everyone to find out what it is." She giggled again as the two started to walk down the hall with one another.

* * *

"Damn... I don't want to go." Ichigo groaned as he looked in the wardrobe... that had been miraculously filled with all soughts of clothes, even bathing suits. He just knew Kisuke had a hand in doing this. He wouldn't be surprised if Yoruichi had a hand in it also... who else would have snuck in the time between now and when he had gone to class? He sighed as he walked into the wardrobe and found a pair of red board shorts with yellow flames up the side and dropped his pants before pulling the shorts on. He pulled a folded towel from a shelf and laid it over his shoulder before looking for a shirt.

He found a plain black v neck and dropped the towel to the ground before pulling it over his head and bending over to pick the towel up before walking out of the wardrobe and into the main room. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was 7:45... that gave him fifteen minutes to find the pool. Should be enough time and if he didn't find it... he could just say he got lost when Chiffon asked about his no show tomorrow. Seemed like the perfect plan... or would have been if there wasn't a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it to see the smiling face of Chiffon in her school uniform.

"Good evening Ichigo." She greeted. "I remembered you said you didn't know your way around the school yet and I thought you might get lost. So I came to show you the way."

_"She's a goddamn mind reader!"_ Ichigo screamed in his head while giving her a nervous smile. "Ah thanks, I really appreciate it." He told her and she just nodded. The two walked out of the boys dormitory and walked the grounds of the school in silence, Chiffon leading the way. They walked into a building that looked like a gym before ascending up a staircase. Both had to use their student cards to gain access to the pool and when they got in Ichigo had to hold his nose and use his other hand to cover his eyes. "Why are you naked!" Ichigo roared as he turned around after seeing a very naked Elizabeth reclining on a deck chair on the side of the pool with her eyes closed and a pleasant smile on her face.

"He's an innocent one." Another voice said.

"You sure he's not one of 'those' types Chiffon?" Another asked.

"I think he just gets flustered easy." Chiffon said walking further into the pool area while Ichigo just continued to look away, a tick mark present from what the girl had suggested by one of 'those' types. Why the hell was he dragged into this mess? "Ichigo Elisabeth is dressed now, you can look." Chiffon said and Ichigo took her word for it and turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"So... your a strawberry huh?" A girl asked making Ichigo grit his teeth together and glare at the girl, she was a small, petite girl with short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape. She is very petite for a girl of her age, being the shortest Pandora Ichigo had seen so far, she was wearing a white two piece swimsuit that had light green stripes across it.

"Yeah and you're a pint sized midget!" Ichigo snapped back at her making her face go red in anger. "You sure you're a third year? More like an elementary school kid."

"Why you!" Attia roared. "I'll get you, you bastard!"

"Attia please, Ichigo is our guest." Elizabeth told her. "Please Ichigo come sit down, tell us a little about yourself."

"Before you tell us a little about yourself Ichigo." Chiffon said stepping out of her skirt as she had let it fall to the ground revealing she was wearing a black bikini underneath. "Let's introduce everyone else to you." She said removing her blouse making Ichigo blush and look away.

"I'm Attia Simmons." Attia growled at him. "You better remember that I won't let that midget remark just slide on by!"

"I'm Arnett McMillain." Another said, she has long red hair, with parts of her sideburns curling to the inside. Her ponytail reaches past her back. At the moment she wore a dark red two piece bathing suit with her hands on her hips with a grin. "Nice to meet ya."

"Creo Brand." Another girl said, her voice pretty much serious like how Ichigo used to be before he got his Soul Reaper powers. Creo has tan skin and short white hair, she was only a few Inches shorter than Ichigo himself, deeming her the tallest Pandora he had seen yet. She wore a white bikini and she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water as she looked up at him.

Ichigo looked to the last girl that had yet to introduce herself and as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at. They were cold... colder than some of the people he had fought over the years. Probably not as strong as some but still... those eyes were something else. She has back-length red hair and bluish-green eyes. She has long sideburns reaching past her shoulders and bags right above her eyes.

"This is Ingrid Bernstein." Elizabeth said raising from her chair, her assets bouncing as she stood up in the light blue bikini she had put on. "You already know Chiffon, and myself." She said. "Now we would like to know you."

"Well... ah... I'm Ichigo." Attia snickered. "It doesn't mean strawberry you little oompa loompa!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"I'm not an oompa loompa you damn carrot top!" Ichigo and Attia both butted heads with one another, Attia having to climb up onto a fold out chair and still go up on tiptoes to actually butt heads with the Substitute Soul Reaper but got there just the same.

"That's enough Attia." Arnett said grabbing her by the waist before throwing her into the pool with a large splash. "You need to cool off."

"Damn you Arnett!" Attia yelled from where she was in the pool after surfacing.

"So since you're a new Limiter hear, you are probably going to look for a partner soon." Creo said with a sigh. "It's going to be hard..." She trailed off as she heard Chiffon giggle. "What's up Pres?"

"Oh nothing." She said waving her hand. "Ichigo here is special."

"Oh? He's not just a strawberry?" Attia asked wading in the water. "What's so special about him?" She asked looking up and over to him. "Doesn't look like much."

"I'm not a Limiter." This made everyone look at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Apparently that's a big deal or something?" He asked with a shrug as he pulled his shirt off and laid it down on a chair along with his towel.

"Wait if you're not a Limiter how did you get into this school?" Arnett asked marching over to him and poking him in the chest. "It's impossible for anyone apart from Limiter's and Pandora's to get into this school." Ichigo turned to Chiffon.

"You know Pandora sounds like a really girly name." He told them. "Shouldn't guys be called like... I don't know Paragon's or something?" He asked making Chiffon think for a moment.

"It would seem to be the best solution, but however you are the first male to have a vault weapon. So you would be indeed the first Paragon."

"Are you implying that this... boy has the same Stigmata as us?" Ingrid asked stepping forward, Ichigo turning to look at her. "I don't believe it. He's just a Limiter like the rest of them, getting attention is probably his game." She said with annoyance in her voice. "Just a wanna be..." Before she knew it the tip of a black blade was pointing in between the eyes and she trailed the black blade up to see Ichigo was indeed holding it making everyone stare at him with wide eyes.

"Call me what you want but don't call me a liar." Ichigo growled pulling Tensa Zangetsu back and holding it at his side. To be honest most of the girls even Chiffon found his voice and his tone demanding and she was the top Pandora at West Genetics and in the top five ranked Pandora in the world. "This glove his the same Stigmata in it as you do, when I put it on, I had no idea what it would cause, now it allows me to fight like you Pandora." He told them sternly, Tensa Zangetsu fading away. "Before I came to this school I didn't know what the hell a Nova was." He told them making them look at him like he was stupid. Nova were known ever since the first attack. "I don't watch the news ok." He sighed running a hand down his face.

"I now know why you are so interested him him Chiffon." Elizabeth said walking up to Ichigo with a grin on her face. "He certainly is interesting." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Chiffon smiling but could clearly determine that something was annoying her. He turned back as he felt a hand on his chest and he saw Elizabeth with a smirk on her face... that oddly reminded him of Yoruichi when... oh god. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open and he gently grabbed her wrist with an awkward smile.

"Ah... aren't we here to swim." Ichigo asked looking over into the water to see Attia glaring at him... _"Please say something! Get me out of this situation you midget!"_

"Yeah, just because you want to get all touchy feely Elizabeth doesn't mean we all have to watch it." Attia said making Ichigo sigh in relief as Elizabeth took her hand off his chest.

"But Attia." Elizabeth said leaning back into Ichigo making his face go red. "I bet you want to just as much. I mean look at him."

"Elizabeth!" Chiffon whined. "I saw him first!"

"Why is everyone here weird!" Ichigo shouted before Elizabeth laughed and pushed him into the pool. With a splash everyone laughed as Ichigo surfaced only to be dunked as Attia pushed him down before Attia was thrown halfway across the pool. "Serves yourself right ya midget!" Ichigo shouted as he saw Chiffon swim under the water beside him. He looked over his shoulder to see Arnett dive into the water and Creo to slip the rest of the way as Elizabeth walked down the steps. Ingrid still standing on the side of the pool her arms crossed as she glared down at him. "Stop being such a grouch." He told her with a grin before washing a wave of water over her. Ingrid gasped as the cold water washed over her.

"You jerk!" She growled at him making him grin more as she was dripping wet. She stormed off out of the pool area with a huff before Ichigo felt arms around his neck and looked over to see Elizabeth with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry about her." Elizabeth said. "It's hard for her to trust people, she likes to hold order to the utmost." She said sliding her arms off him and swimming around him to face him. "She will come around, just give her some time." Ichigo just shrugged before simply starting to swim with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... that's a Nova?" Icihgo questioned as he stood atop a building the large form of the Nova looming over the virtual city. "That's quite large."

"Remember Ichigo, this is only a simulation." The voice of Chiffon sounded around him making him sigh, after last nights little late night swim. The Pandora's had been eager to see how strong Ichigo was with his 'volt' weapon, and to be honest. Ichigo wanted to show off a little bit, in the time he had his powers he never really had the chance. He didn't know what it was he just... wanted too... maybe it was because they wanted to see how strong he was, maybe it was because the girls were uncontrollably hot or maybe the fact that most of them had been over him all last night. Either way he wanted too. "Just take it slow Ichigo."

_"Heh... screw that. This thing is barely a Gillian. I'll deal with it like it was nothing."_ He thought with a grin launching himself from the building not stopping or even lessening his speed as he hit the ground at a run, the training that he had when he had achieved his Fullbring did a hell of a lot for his physical body.

"Initiating Freezing." Chiffon said through the PA system once more.

"Say what?" Ichigo asked as a large blue crystal like formation started to flow along the ground. Without even thinking Ichigo ran straight over the freezing much to the shock of the one's watching. With a smirk he brought Tensa Zangetsu out from his gloved hand and jumped into the air slicing the core of the giant Nova making it diminish before several more Nova appeared making Ichigo's' grin grow before disappearing in a shunpo.

"The freezing didn't work on him?" Attia asked confused. "I don't understand, that thing didn't even look like an accelerator turn!"

"I never knew you were so into the weird ones Pres." Arnett smirked. "Looks like you got some competition with Elizabeth."

"Careful girls." Elizabeth smirked crossing her arms as she watched several other Nova appear around Ichigo only to see the orange haired teens own smirk grow as he disappeared once again. "You might just want him for yourself one day."

"Like hell!" Attia growled. "That guy has nothing I want." She fumed crossing her arms and looking away from the large window showing the simulation room.

"Not even those delicious abs?" Arnett smirked whispering into her ear, but enough for the other girls here. A smirk ever growing on Elizabeth's face as she watched Arnett talk with Attia, a small blush on the others and an annoyed scowl on Ingrid's face as she watched Ichigo dispatch Nova after Nova like they were nothing, she hadn't seen anyone fight with this much brutality ever. "Those chocolate brown eyes... imagine them in the throws of ecstasy Attia." Arnett moaned for emphasis making the smaller girl whimper. "But... you're way to flat chested and midget like to take his tastes." Arnett grinned. "You have no chance with him." Attia scowled and turned to face the grinning redhead behind her.

"Just remember ladies." Chiffon smiled at them unnerving each and every one of her fellow students before tilting her head to the side. "I saw him first."

"You may have seen him first Chiffon." Elizabeth said. "But after this simulation I am sure the rumours will be confirmed that there is a 'Paragon' as you and he likes to call himself. Others may give up the relationship they have with their limiters to pursue him and just keep Limiters on a professional level."

"Good." Chiffon smiled. "It's the way they were meant to be, who says being someone's limiter immediately made them your lover?" She questioned. "It will show some of the second and first year Pandora's that just because you have a Limiter doesn't mean you can't have a boyfriend." She shrugged. "I barely speak to my Limiter unless we have training, simulation or pass each other in the halls. There is no need to talk about other stuff."

"That just means more competition." Attia pouted.

"Oh so you do like him?" Arnett grinned. "Oh you're so predictable Attia!" Attia's face went red and before she could say anything the screen went to a bored looking Ichigo who was simply looking around with his 'volt' weapon resting on his shoulder.

"Ah... is there a reason there are cameras in here?" Ichigo asked noticing the camera's.

"Oh, we just wanted to broadcast your first simulation school wide." Chiffon told him. _"Now everyone knows your a Paragon, the first male Pandora. Be honoured Ichigo."_ They watched as a scowl came to Ichigo's face.

"That's just great." He sighed as he ran his hand down his face in complete utter annoyance.

* * *

Ichigo was walking beside Chiffon who had offered to walk him to his dorm after their last class that afternoon, a discussion about her student council duties ensued but Ichigo had just given up and let her walk with him, it was much easier that way and he didn't feel unnerved with her 'do as I say or you may not wake up tomorrow' smile of hers. What harm could it do right?

"So how do you like the school so far?" Chiffon asked as they walked through the grounds of West Genetics in the orange hue of the afternoon light.

"Ah... well it's ok I guess." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of his head as they walked. "You know you didn't have to do this right?" Ichigo questioned only to meet that smile again and felt a shudder go down his spine.

"It's alright, truly. My vice president said she would be happy to do it." Chiffon told her... Ichigo thinking that Chiffon used her smile-o death on her vice president. Oh how he felt sorry for the Vice President. Ichigo simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk next to the ever smiling Chiffon who seemed content on smiling happily as she walked next to him, neither aware of the current girls fuming in the bushes who were watching them.

"So... being a Pandora..." Ichigo started awkwardly not really knowing what to say to the teen girl next to him.

"I enjoy it." She told him. "I wouldn't be the top ranked in the entire school if I didn't." She smiled at him making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Top student?" Ichigo questioned and she nodded her head.

"I don't like to brag but I'm in the top five of the world." Ichigo was shocked, this girl who seemed carefree most of the time was one of the strongest Pandora's in the world? Sure they weren't as strong as even a seated officer but for a human to be that strong was sure to be an achievement.

"We will have to have a sparring match one day." Ichigo told her. "See where I stand."

"Oh, of course I would never turn down a fight." Chiffon smiled at him but once again he felt that unnerving pull from that smile-o death again. "But Ticy is my Vice President, she doesn't let anyone challenge me until they fight her. So you will probably have to fight Ticy first and once you have fought her you can get a shot at me." She told him and if her eyes were open Ichigo thought she would have probably winked at him. "If you would like I can see if Ticy's schedule is cleared for the next few days."

"Yeah, the sooner the better." He told her and she nodded her head.

"Alright I will go see her now then, since you're so picky on me going and doing my duties." She said as she poked her tongue out at him. Ichigo just smirked as she turned and began to walk away. "Ichigo!" She called out and Ichigo looked back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Also the girls would like to invite you for a swim tomorrow night again!" She called out making Ichigo sigh. "I hope you can make it!" Ichigo nodded already knowing that a smile-o death was coming if he didn't agree immediately.

"I'll be sure to be there." Ichigo called back and she nodded her head before turning on her heel and walking away. She raised a hand and waved back at him and Ichigo just waved back before turning to walk away before walking into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." A voice came from the ground, Ichigo looked down to see a small teen he was physically unimpressive, with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as Ichigo.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked offering his hand to the boy. The teen took his hand and Ichigo pulled him to his feet before the boy dusted himself off.

"Yeah I'm fine." He told Ichigo before looking up. "Hey you're that Paragon guy right?" Ichigo's scowl increased and the boy took a step back.

"Damn Chiffon and her damn cameras." Ichigo groaned. "Yeah that's me." Ichigo told him.

"Wow, I only just started here a couple of days ago. You're a third year right? I'm Kazuya Aoi." Kazuya introduced himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted. "You sure you're ok? You hit the ground pretty hard." Kazuya nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kazuya told him. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Satellizer would you?"

"Who? Sorry I don't know who that is." Ichigo told him.

"Ah... she goes by the name Untouchable Queen." Kazuya said awkwardly. Ichigo thought for a moment thinking he had a conversation with Chiffon about said individual.

"Nah sorry don't know anyone like that." Ichigo shrugged. "I only got here the other day as well. I'm still trying not to get lost." Ichigo told him. "If I find her or anyone by that name I'll tell them you're looking for them."

"Alright thank you." Ichigo nodded his head and began to walk off. "He's not like anything I thought he would be." Kazuya said to himself before walking away.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the cafeteria and walked over to the Burger Queen line, he had decided when he came to this school that all this food was way too fancy for him and he would just stick with the basics. He simply had one of his scowls on his face as he waited in line, he could tell that the person in front of him was nervous. Sure he was the first Paragon that didn't mean anyone had to be nervous around him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and just waited in line. The cafeteria went silent and all that Ichigo could hear was the sound of footsteps walking up behind him. The ones in line before him turned to look before they cleared out of the Area.

"I did shower this morning." Ichigo mumbled under his breath. "I didn't think I smelt that bad." He sighed as he walked up to the counter and ordered his meal. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see the same blonde girl from the other day standing behind him in line. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her as he could tell she was trying to figure out something to say. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No." She simply replied as she looked into his brown eyes. "You are the Paragon right?"

"Uh yeah." Ichigo said. "Can I help you with something?" He asked as the woman behind the counter offered him his bag.

"What year are you?"

"Third Year." Ichigo told her. "Is this going somewhere because I am really hungry." He said to her as he stepped aside letting her step up to the counter the woman already knowing her order. She turned to Ichigo once again to see him with a thoughtful look. "Your... ah... your um..."

"Satellizer El Bridget." She told him. "Others call me the Untouchable Queen."

"Why? Why not just call you by your name instead of giving you some weird ass nickname?" Ichigo asked as he opened his bag and pulled out a fry. "Just seems stupid."

"The nicknames aren't given by the students but the teachers. It goes off how we perform. Such as our student Council president as the name The Unmatched Smiling Monster, I have the name Untouchable queen as no one... until the other day had ever touched me." Ichigo noticed the slight hesitation in her voice when she said that.

"Cheer up." Ichigo said placing a hand on her head making her eyes go wide behind her glasses as she stared up at him to see his small smile. "It's not the end of the world, oh by the way some kid was asking for you yesterday." He removed his hand and walked away from her leaving her dumbstruck. She didn't feel anything, not the anger that always came when someone touched her, the sickening feeling of her step-brother and how he used to touch her. It was the same with that Kazuya boy. Why was it when these two people touched her... she didn't feel anything different? She watched as Ichigo walked away before a few of the third year girls approached him and practically dragged him away to sit with them. She smiled a little before taking her bags of burgers towards a table of her own.

* * *

"So you're this Paragon that everyone has been talking about?" Ticy asked as she looked Ichigo up and down wondering what her long time friends was going on about. He didn't look like much, sure he looked intimidating but other then that there wasn't anything else she really noticed about him other than his orange hair. "And you want to fight me so you can fight Chiffon?"

"Chiffon said I had to fight you before I fight her. So come on and lets get this over with." Ichigo sighed. They were in the training grounds, Chiffon was the only one watching up in the stands with her usual smile on her face as she watched both Ichigo and Ticy talk before their match.

"Draw your weapon, if you cannot defeat me then you will not be going on to fight Chiffon." Ticy said raising her hand up before he volt weapon appeared. It was a large Zanbato. Ichigo raised his hand up and Ticy watched as Tensa Zangetsu appeared. Her earlier thoughts were completely gone now, not only did he look more intimidating... his stance was flawless like he had battled hundreds of times against odds no one had hopes of winning and came out on top. His eyes were hard and filled with resolve to win. If she wasn't as calm and collected as she was she would have taken a step back in fear of him. She honestly didn't know if she would win this fight. She glanced up at Chiffon to see her smiling down at Ichigo.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked. Ticy nodded and Ichigo disappeared.

"That's not an accelerator turn!" Ticy thought before she turned and brought up her large Zanbato to block the first strike.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed. "Shunpo is still too slow." He mumbled under his breath. "Damn Kisuke and his restrictions!" He muttered angrily as he pushed up against Ticy's weapon. Ticy's eyes were wide as she was being pushed back by the black blade. Not only was he pushing her back but he was muttering that he was to slow? He had left a slight after image and he wasn't even using accelerator turn how was he too slow! If anything how fast was he without these restrictions? What were these restrictions? She pushed him back and he jumped away before disappearing again. She managed to deflect the blade once more but she would have to get on the offensive soon if she wanted to win this fight.

"Why don't you use accelerator turn?" Ticy questioned as Ichigo stood back up and rose an eyebrow.

"Accelerator turn? What's that?" Ticy's and Chiffon's jaw dropped. "Is it important?"

"Ichigo!" Chiffon called out. "Do you know the basic skills of Pandora's?" She questioned walking down the stairs towards the floor. Ichigo rose a hand and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"No not really." Both Ticy and Chiffon facepalm.

"Before you continue your fight... let's teach you the basics." Chiffon told him. "Don't forget the pool tonight." She smiled at him making him groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo groaned as he floated in the pool with his eyes closed after his long training session with Ticy and Chiffon. Chiffon was a hard ass when it came to training. More of a hard ass then Kisuke... just less of the brutality and the whole killing thing. That was Ticy's job. He still hadn't seen Chiffon in action, when Chiffon had mentioned training to him Ticy had immediately stood up and told her that she would do it in her stead since she was oh so busy with her student council duties. Even though Chiffon was still there during the whole training period. Ichigo didn't really see the point of all that...

He had a large purple and yellow bruise covering his left side from where he came out of an accelerator turn and... collided with a wall. It was nothing like shunpo! In accelerator turn you couldn't control your speed and you couldn't manoeuvre around! It was practically you being on train tracks and going where you don't want to go!

He opened his eyes to stare up into Elizabeth's beautiful face as she smiled down at him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she ran a hand down the bruise making him wince slightly. Ichigo was about to stand up before she gently placed her hands on his shoulders and stood behind him. He looked up and immediately closed his eyes... she was naked... yet again.

"Do you always swim naked!" He hissed at her.

"I like swimming like this." She told him. "It makes it more relaxing. Maybe we should get you out of those swimmers and see how you like it." She purred as her hands went from his shoulders and down his chest, Ichigo's breath hitched as he opened his eyes to see her bare stomach leaning over him her breasts moving down his form. He grabbed her wrists and got out from underneath her.

"You know... you're making things really awkward when I go for a swim." Ichigo told her turning away from her making her smile at him. She went underneath the water just so her head was showing.

"Better?" She asked and he glanced over his shoulder at her to see her naked form submerged in the water only her head above water.

"Not really... but I guess it will have to do." Ichigo sighed making Elizabeth smile. "How come it's only third years allowed in after a certain time?" Ichigo questioned as he laid back in the water.

"I don't exactly know why." Elizabeth admitted. "But it does feel better when there isn't a lot of people around."

"If there were you just wouldn't be able to go naked." Ichigo mumbled making her giggle. "Where is everyone else anyway?"

"What aren't I enough for you?" She asked swimming over to him circling him and Ichigo felt like he was out in open water being circled by a shark. "Do I not suit your tastes maybe?" She asked with a smirk and Ichigo felt her arm wrap around his waist before her hand trailed across his toned stomach making him blush slightly, this girl was worse than Yoruichi! "Maybe President Chiffon is more suited to your... tastes." Ichigo shuddered as he felt her tongue glide along his neck only to hear her chuckle. "Calm down Ichigo, why are you getting all flustered?" She asked.

"Maybe because your naked?" Ichigo muttered. "I'm not all for this... whatever this is exactly." Ichigo said before Elizabeth swam around him to face him face to face.

"You should get use to it." She told him with a smirk. "How else will we have fun?" She stood up and Ichigo's face went bright red before she turned around and walked away from him heading towards the stairs to exit the pool. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see her wrapping herself in a towel and reclining on one of the deck chairs situated by the side of the pool. "Ichigo." She called out to him.

"Yeah?" Ichigo questioned turning to face her since she was now covered up.

"If you ever need someone to train with." She said with a smile. "Come find me." Ichigo nodded his head before laying back and resuming his relaxing floating until there was a loud splash and he was pulled underneath the water by Arnett who laughed as she surfaced.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted. "What is wrong with you are you trying to kill me!" He shouted only to get a wave of water over him curtsey of Arnett.

"Lighten up Ichigo, heard you connected with a wall, must have hurt." She said pointing at the bruise. "If you ever do learn the accelerator turn let me know and I will teach you some more skills." Arnett told him. "There is more than just that you know."

"Of course there is." Ichigo sighed running a hand through his wet hair. "If Kisuke didn't put these damn restrictions on this stupid glove then I wouldn't need all this damn training!" He growled to himself before another wave of water washed over him and after he wiped the water form his eyes he saw Arnett smirking at him. "Oh it's on!" He shouted as he picked her up and threw her across the pool making her laugh as he chased her around in the water as Chiffon, Attia and Creo walked into the pool area towels over their shoulders and in their swimsuits.

"He seems to get along with everyone apart from Ingrid well." Creo said sitting down in a chair next to Elizabeth who had closed her eyes and leant back to relax.

"I like him." Elizabeth said making Chiffon look over to the buxom blonde. Elizabeth opened her eyes and stared out at Ichigo. "He's cute too."

"Ingrid will come around eventually." Chiffon said sitting down on a chair. "She just needs some time is all."

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he walked through the halls towards the cafeteria so he could grab some lunch, he was going to eat up on the roof today. The swim last night had gone longer than he expected since they didn't leave the pool until the early hours of the morning. Ichigo didn't mind he was glad he was making some friends here but he couldn't help but feel that all the friends he was making were all of the opposite sex, the only guy he had actually talked to since he came to this school was that kid he ran into the other day.

He shrugged to himself before he stepped into line and got his meal before leaving the cafeteria and heading up the stairs towards the roof. He opened the door and walked out onto the roof and sighed in relief to see that it was empty. He walked over to a corner and sat down cross legged and placed the burger bag in front of him before opening it and letting the smell of the food drift out to him. Usually he wasn't that big on junk food but Burger Queen had definitely done it for him.

Before he could take a bite out of his burger the door burst open and Satellizer walked out onto the rooftop not even noticing Ichigo who was straight across from the door and she walked to the side of the building and sat down in the shade bringing her knees up to her chest. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and was about to call out to her to see what was wrong before the door burst open again and the same kid he had run into the other day came through with a bag of Burger Queen. Ichigo raised his other eyebrow as Kazuya spoke with Satellizer, while two first years watched them, a blonde boy and a girl with short reddish brown hair. Finally taking a bite from his burger he discarded the random appearance of the four lower class students and stared off the roof into the grounds of the school wondering what his friends were doing back in Karakura town.

The door opened again and this time a group of students walked out, one girl and three guys, the two first years who had been watching Kazuya and Satellizer had quickly made themselves scare from the new people on the roof. Ichigo knew the girl was a third year because she was in one of his classes. Icihgo watched as the three talked and the two first years make an appearance up on the roof to watch what was going down.

Ichigo continued to eat his meal while keeping a watchful eye on what was going on. When Satellizer stood up she walked right passed Miyabi and her limiters before Miyabi said something making her stop, look back and nod before turning away once again. Kazuya went to run after Satellizer but Miyabi stopped him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he saw Kazuya decline Miyabi's offer only for her limiters to get in his way and for Satellizer to raise her volt weapon up to Miyabi's throat.

_"Man... this is getting way out of hand."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he stood up bringing his soda with him and drinking from a straw in the top as he saw Miyabi flip Satellizer on her back making her cough up blood and bring out her own vault weapon.

"I'll make you never look down on a senior again." Miyabi grinned before one of her limiters went flying past her and she saw a straw land at her feet and looked back to her limiter to see a perfect round circle on his forehead from where the straw had connected. She looked over to see Ichigo and her eyes went wide. "What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ichigo said removing the cap from his soda and drinking it. "Is there a reason you are picking a fight with under class man? Are you that weak that you search for the weaker?"

"Shut up!" She snapped at him, her volt weapon's blades pointing at him. "I'll show you who's weak!" She shouted before her blades flew at him on for Ichigo to simply bat them away with his gloved hand, it was the only place he noticed that was immune to any effects of pain and damage. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes even Attia who was sitting up on the fence watching what was happening.

"Look." Ichigo said sternly making everyone give their full attention to him even Satellizer who had managed to get back up on her feet during Miyabi's attack on Ichigo. "Us third years are the upper class man of these students!" He snapped at her as he raised his hand, Tensa Zangetsu forming making everyone's eyes go wide as they laid eyes on the black blade for the first time in person. "I will not let you go around attacking students, no matter their grade." He said swiping his Zanpakuto down causing a wave of wind to flow over them all.

"Ok!" Miyabi cried out. "Just leave us alone and we won't ever bother you again!" She said as her two other Limiters helped the third to his feet.

"Then get out of here." Ichigo snarled at her making her run for the door. Satellizer and Kazuya looked at Ichigo with awe to see him put away his 'volt' weapon and run a hand through his hair. "Man... that was annoying." Ichigo said picking up his soda and drinking the rest of it before the door burst open and Chiffon along with Ticy came up and gave them a confused look. "Yo."

"I heard there was a fight going on." Chiffon said walking up to Ichigo.

"This idiot just stopped Miyabi from attacking the Untouchable Queen." Attia said jumping down from the fence landing next to Ichigo who growled at her for being called an idiot.

"That's a good thing though." Chiffon said in thought. "It means that Miss Bridget won't be in trouble again."

"And what the hell do you mean by idiot you pint sized midget!"

"Strawberry!" Attia shouted back.

"Oompa loompa!"

"At least I don't look like a carrot top!" Attia said grabbing Ichigo's collar and dragging him down to her level and butting heads with him while Chiffon just smiled and Ticy groaned.

"Yeah... well... your boobs are small!" That made the entire roof go silent as Attia looked at him with murder in her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Attia shouted. "I bet your dick is small!"

"How now... let's not get ahead of ourselves, I bet Ichigo's penis is moderate size." Chiffon said with a smile.

"Can we leave my down stairs out of this!" Ichigo shouted rounding on chiffon who giggled as his face went bright red.

"You could always drop your daks and show us Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes went wide and Attia let go of his collar and stepped back a blush on her own face as to where this argument between the two had gone, and Ichigo knew Chiffon was hiding a smirk.

"That's not going to happen!" Ichigo shouted at her making her pout at him as she reached for his pants before he grabbed her wrists. "Not going to happen Chiffon."

"You're such a party pooper Ichigo." She said still pouting as he let her wrists go with a sigh. Ichigo looked up to the two first years on the roof making them squeak before hiding further back on the roof so he couldn't see them. He looked over to Kazuya and Satellizer to see them still looking at him, there awe gone confusion on their faces now at how he had argued with Attia and Chiffon while a mild blush was covering Satellizer's face at what the current subject was about.

"You guys alright?" Ichigo asked looking to Satellizer and Kazuya.

"Yes, thank you Ichigo." Kazuya said.

"I appreciate it." Satellizer replied. Ichigo just sighed before running his hand through his hair.

"I think I could use a swim." He mumbled.

"I can join you if you want later tonight?" Chiffon asked making him look at her.

"Sounds good."

"It's a date then!" She cheered making Ichigo's jaw drop.

"Miss President!" Ticy shouted. "Your schedule is full this evening!"

"Oh?" Chiffon asked. "I was sure it was clear, hand me my diary."

"I... uh... left it back in the classroom." Ticy tried to explain as Chiffon looked at her. "But I'm sure you had something on! Honest!" Chiffon tilted her head to the side as Ticy sighed. "Ok you have nothing on." She mumbled making Chiffon smile.

"It's a date!"

"Not a date!" Ichigo snapped. "If it was a date then we would have gone on a date for the last two days for every time you dragged me to the pool!"

"I didn't drag you last night." Chiffon told him. "You came of your own free will." Ichigo sighed in defeat.

"Fine... it's a date."

"Oh Ticy! What should I wear?" Chiffon shouted as she turned to her vice president who hadn't stopped death glaring Ichigo since she had given up trying on telling Chiffon she had duties later on that evening. Attia stood to Ichigo's left side and elbowed him in the side making him grunt in pain since that was where his bruise was and hunch over.

"The hell was that for you damn midget!" He hissed at her through his teeth.

"If she's getting a date I want one too." She glared before marching off with Ticy and Chiffon leaving an even more surprised Ichigo.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned out loud. "First that whole ordeal with Elizabeth last night now Chiffon and Attia want dates? Ticy's death glaring me... oh wait she always did that." He shrugged before walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are we the only ones here?" Ichigo questioned as he noticed that the pool was completely empty and devoid of life apart from himself and Chiffon who was standing next to him with a smile.

"Well I kindly suggested them they give us the evening to ourselves tonight." Chiffon told him making a shiver run down his spine. "Is there a problem?"

"No... not at all." Ichigo said wondering just how powerful her smile-o death was. Chiffon just smiled kindly as they both walked over to a set of chairs and placed down their towels before walking over to the steps and stepping down into the water. "You know... the water is never cold in here."

"Of course not." Chiffon told him. "It's made to room temperature, it's never too hot and it's never cold." She continued. "It's perfect for relaxing, and this." She said poking his bruise but he didn't wince this time. "The water helps heal your wounds where the Stigmata don't." Ichigo looked down to his bruise to see that it had indeed retracted a lot from yesterday when he had been swimming with Arnett and Elizabeth.

"I didn't even realise." Ichigo admitted as he resumed his floating. "I would never have thought this school would have something like this." His thoughts remembering to the time when he was in the hot springs in the training ground underneath Sokyoku hill with Yoruichi. Chiffon floated next to him with a pleasant smile on her face as he turned to look at her and couldn't help but let his eyes wander down her form. The purple bikini top did wanders to make her breasts look even bigger than they were. His eyes travelled down to the several straps that came from her bikini bottoms that wrapped around her hips and Ichigo blushed as he looked back up at her and she was looking at him.

"See something you like?" She questioned with an amused grin.

"You know it's incredibly creepy that you look at me with closed eyes and can see me." Ichigo dead panned only to get a slight laugh from Chiffon as she opened her eyes revealing her golden eyes and Ichigo couldn't help but feel captivated by them.

"You know you're eyes are really pretty for a guy." Ichigo's scowl increased as Chiffon giggled. "It's a compliment Ichigo." Chiffon teased. Both stayed quiet for a time enjoying the peace and serenity of being in the water without being disturbed. "Can I have your hand for a moment?" Chiffon questioned. Ichigo raised his gloved right hand and she pushed her own and up against it. Unable to keep their balance in the water much longer they both put their feet on the ground but Chiffon still had her hand up against Ichigo's gloved hand. "I always wondered what this glove was." She told him. "I suspected but never actually thought that Stigmata could be placed anywhere but the back." Ichigo's eyes went wide. "From the first time I saw you're volt weapon I knew it wasn't like the others. Maybe it's because you're a guy and the only one's I have seen are females but when I look at your blade... I feel like I can see your soul." Ichigo's eyes were wide as she stared up at him with her golden eyes. "By your reaction... I can tell that you are not really a Pandora like us are you?" Ichigo looked to the side with a down cast expression letting his hand fall from Chiffon's.

"No... I'm not something you would call a Pandora, or a Paragon for that matter. The day I came to this school was the day I gained the Stigmata in my hand." Chiffon's eyes shot wide open in shock. "They aren't even the same type of Stigmata that you have in your back... they are something completely different." Ichigo walked away from a shocked Chiffon and walked up the steps and to where they hand let there towels drop. He uncurled his towel and turned back to her. "I don't know if you will be able to see me... but don't worry I'll still be here." Chiffon watched as Ichigo brought a piece of wood up to his chest before his body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ichigo!" She called out before she felt a distortion on the water in front of her, almost as if someone was standing on top of the water in front of her. Before she knew what was happening she felt hands grip her shoulders before she was pulled up out of the water. She was standing in fear as she stood atop the water hands on her shoulder that she couldn't see. She felt something against her forehead and her eyes went wide... it was someone else's forehead. "Reinforced sight." Chiffon said as her stigmata reinforced her eyes and she started to see the figure of someone. "Double reinforced sight." She continued and this time she was able to make out Ichigo's orange hair and a small smile on his face. "Triple reinforced sight." Now Ichigo was clearly see able to her in all his Shinigami glory.

"So you can see me now?" Ichigo questioned and Chiffon nodded her head. "This is where my powers come from." He told her. "Their not the same as Stigmata." He raised his right hand where he was holding Tensa Zangetsu and she noticed the glove on his hand was gone she looked over to his body and saw it still there. "The glove only allows me to bring Tensa Zangetsu out during the time of my human body."

"Then it isn't a volt weapon?" Chiffon asked and Ichigo shook his head. "Then what?"

"Something that would be too hard to explain." Ichigo said crouching down as he let Chiffon back into the water. "I was sent here because I killed a Nova once before without even realising it seventeen months ago." Ichigo told her.

"Wait... seventeen months ago?" Chiffon gasped. "There was an attack from a Nova but it was discarded as a false alarm, are you saying you defeated a Nova all on your own?" Ichigo chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Then why are you here? Why are you learning the Pandora skills."

"Well... if there is a time when I can't get to my badge and get into this form I will have to fight in my human body." Ichigo said walking back over to his body Chiffon walked with him and walking up the steps and over to where they had laid their towels down. She watched as Ichigo got back into his body and she took the sight reinforcements from her eyes and rubbed at them a little trying to make the slight tinge of pain go away. Ichigo got up on his feet and smiled at her. "That's why I'll keep learning new skills, so I'm not a burden, and protect the friends I have made here."

"You know... when I asked you about your volt weapon I never expected an answer like this you know." Chiffon said as Ichigo turned to her. "I was quite surprised." She walked up to Ichigo and he couldn't help but blush at the look she was giving him. "I'm really glad you told me... Ichigo." Ichigo was about to respond before Chiffon leaned up and kissed him making his eyes shoot wide open and he gasped and she took the initiative and thrust her tongue into his mouth and wrapped one around his neck and ran her other hand thought his hair. Ichigo finally after recovering from his shock kissed her back wrapping his arms around her back making her arch her back and pushing her breasts up against his chest and moaned into the kiss.

"What was that?" Ichigo questioned as Chiffon finally but reluctantly pulled back from the kiss the two shared and winked at him.

"It's a date right? Of course we're going to kiss." She giggled. Ichigo face palmed as he looked at Chiffon through his fingers who had a giddy look on her face. "You want do it again?" Ichigo sighed through his fingers before lowering his hand

"Sure." Chiffon giggled and leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

"Morning Ichigo!" Chiffon called out as he exited the dorms and she ran over to him.

"Yo. Morning Chiffon." Ichigo greeted before chiffon leaned up and pecked him on the lips making the students around stare at the two in shock. "I'm guessing you want to be open about this?" Ichigo questioned.

"I have a plan." Chiffon told him with a smile. "You are going to change this school you know Ichigo."

"Just as long as you don't get a pet name for me." Ichigo told her and walked towards the cafeteria next to a now pouting Chiffon who had a list in hand but shoved it back in her pocket, the list included over a hundred pet names she could use for Ichigo, she had made it up to see which one he liked the most. There were also names on it for Ichigo to call her. When they entered the cafeteria news about the little kiss they had shared outside the third years male dorms had already spread. "High school gossip spreads faster than any news channel." Ichigo sighed before Chiffon latched onto his arm.

"It only means that we don't have to keep explaining it now do we?" Ichigo looked down at her and smiled.

"I guess not."

"Plus you have your date coming up with Attia soon. Just think of the scandal then." Chiffon laughed lightly.

"Wait!" Ichigo said looked at her with wide eyes. "You still expect me to go on a date with that midget after last night?" He questioned.

"Of course." Chiffon smiled. "I told you huggy bear that you were going to change this school." Ichigo face faulted.

"I thought I said no pet names." Ichigo growled making her giggle.

"Sorry just slipped out." She told him. "So yes I do expect you to go on a date with Attia... is there a problem." There it was... the smile-o death.

"No... no problem." Ichigo sighed. "Can we just eat now?" Chiffon nodded and the two third years walked over and sat down at an empty table Ichigo fully aware of all the stairs they were getting and was getting irritated while Chiffon just happily ate her meal.

"You know you're going to get fat if you only eat Burger Queen you know." Chiffon told him.

"I'll join a gym." Ichigo mumbled around a couple of fries that were hanging out of his mouth.

"That just won't do!" Chiffon cried out before a grin came to her face and she leaned forward taking the other her of the fries in her mouth that were hanging out of Ichigo's and brought her lips down to his and bit down on the fries breaking them off as she pulled back she smiled as she chewed the mouthful of fries enjoying Ichigo's shocked expression. "You should just half of what you're going to eat!" Ichigo swallowed the food in his mouth and sighed pushing the bag of food away.

"I get the point." He mumbled to her making her smile at him.

"Is that the Paragon with the president?"

"They seem really close. The rumours must be true, they are an item."

"But shouldn't the Pres be in a relationship with her limiter, I thought that's how things worked?"

"I am so jealous, that Paragon guy is a hunk! She's so Lucky!"

"Would you drop your limiter for him?"

"Damn straight I would!"

Ichigo sighed while Chiffon smiled, this is what she wanted to happen, she was using Ichigo that was true but she also held feelings for the orange haired soul reaper in front of her. It was fun teasing him like she was, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried the other third year girls would soon go after him. Attia had already claimed the second date with him so there wasn't much she could do about that. She was damn sure Elizabeth would move in next then probably Arnett depending on how things go between the two... it could even be a possibility that some of the second and first years could go after him, depending on how bold they were. She smiled happily at him as he leant back in his chair.

"So Ichi..." She watched as Ichigo's eyebrow twitched at the new name she came up for him. "What do you have planned for Attia on your date?" She questioned.

"Don't have a clue." Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Why are you all cool with this anyway? I thought this was one of those things that girls got extremely jealous over or something?" He questioned only to get a smile in return.

"It would be hard for me to keep my eye on every girl in the school now wouldn't it? Look around Ichigo, girls from every year would be lining up to date you if I wasn't here right now." She told him and he had no doubt that Chiffon's presence stopped a lot of people coming from speaking with him. "So..." She trailed off making Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to stop any of them." Ichigo's jaw dropped. "I must confess, when I made that broadcast of your training simulation to the students it wasn't just so everyone could see that you were the first male Pandora." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "For years and years Pandora's have had Limiters, more times then I can count those partners have become more then... well partners."

"It's understandable with how the enrian bar set works." Chiffon nodded her head in agreement, Ichigo didn't have personal knowledge on this but from what he had learnt in his classes so far it was a very intimate feeling between Limiter and Pandora... he was just glad that he didn't have a Limiter, how weird would that be? "So how does this have to do with me?"

"I wanted to show everyone that just because you have a partner does not mean that you have to pursue a romantic interest in them." She confessed. "I never had more than a professional relationship with my limiter never understanding why someone would continue to push for relationships between partners, of course I care for Eugene but nothing more than what is expected of me."

"Seems fair enough." Ichigo told her. "But I still don't get why this involves me."

"Pretty much." Elizabeth said placing her tray down next to Chiffon smiling down at Ichigo. "You're her scapegoat, all the girls would drop their relationships with there limiters to have a shot at even having one date with you Ichigo." She smiled.

"So you want me to be some playboy?" Ichigo asked shocked as he stared at both Elizabeth and Chiffon.

"Pretty much." Chiffon shrugged. "Think you can do that for us?"

"I would love to see what would happen." Elizabeth smirked. "Of course, I'd be coming after that toned body of yours myself too."

"You girls are way to straight forward... and that scares me." Ichigo told them. Elizabeth just cracked a grin and walked around the table and sat next to Ichigo crossing one leg over the other and leaning over to him pushing her breasts out making him blush as he tried to lean away only for Chiffon to be on the other side of him.

"We aren't that scary now are we?" Both asked making Ichigo's ears heat up. "We can be gentle."

"Gah! Stop doing that! It's creeping me out!"

* * *

"Oh my god did you guys hear!" Hiiragi shouted as they exited class as she was walking with Kazuya and Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asked. "Did you finally find someone to be your Limiter?"

"Tch, no, not doing that till I'm a second year." Hiiragi told him. "Apparently the Student Council President is hitching up with the very one and only Paragon!" She squealed in delight.

"I heard about that." Arthur said. "Wait... the other girls were totally bummed out about it why aren't you?"

"Because of another rumour I heard!" She told him in delight. "Apparently it's still fair game for anyone who goes after him. The Pres won't stop anyone from trying to date him!"

"So... like an open relationship?" Kazuya asked. "That's a bit weird don't you think?"

"Who cares!" Hiiragi shouted at him gripping him by the collar and shaking him furiously. "If I can get this Paragon to be my boyfriend just think! I'll be like totally cool! Plus I'd have a smoking hot boyfriend, all the other girls would be so jealous."

"Ah Hiiragi." Kazuya said. "Doesn't that mean that you would be in a three way relationship with Chiffon as well?" Hiiragi stopped and paled at the thought.

"Did you hear? Lady Elizabeth and the Pres was all over the Paragon at Lunch today the rumours must be true!"

"Make that a foursome with both Chiffon and Elizabeth." Arthur told her. "And this is just the first day of finding out about it, how many other girls will get to him before you Hiiragi? You got your work cut out for you. At least I know Ganessa would never do something like go after some other guy." Arthur grinned. "I'm totally lucky like that."

"The thing is." Kazuya said as they continued to walk. "Ichigo didn't seem like the guy to be a sleaze, when I spoke with him he seemed like a genuinely decent guy. Sure a bit scary at first, but after talking with him for a while it wasn't so bad." The three first years stopped and looked down the hall with wide eyes, there was one Ichigo Kurosaki running for his life with a stamped of crazy girls on his trail.

"Get away from me!" He roared as he ran down the hall intersection straight past the three first years.

"Yep... totally not the guy for the job." Kazuya chuckled lightly. "I don't think any man could handle that job." Both Kazuya and Arthur nodded in agreement as Hiiragi stood with dreamy eyes as she stared after the rampaging stamped of girls, only occasionally seeing the orange hair of Ichigo.

"Should we snap her out of it?" Arthur asked.

"Just let her have her fantasy for the time being." Kazuya told her. "She may not get to live it out, you saw the competition." Arthur nodded his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo groaned as his back hit the mattress. Ever since that rumour about him and Chiffon going out... and he was still fair game came out, Ichigo had barely had a moment of peace. During and after classes he was running for his life away from screaming girls of all years. Hell he suspected one of the teachers eyeing him off during class one time! But he simply ignored it and summed it up to the teacher being pissed since he wasn't paying attention.

If he wasn't running from screaming girls, Ticy was making him train by running into goddamn walls by trying to learn the god damn accelerator turn! He had learnt shunpo easy enough this should be a damn piece of cake! At least Chiffon had suggested they put up padding which he was grateful for, the collisions didn't hurt as much then but they still hurt enough to make you sore and tender. He closed his eyes and not even moments later an explosion rocked the school. Ichigo shooting from his bed ran for the window to see a large cloud of smoke coming from the third year female dorms. He scowled lightly before going for his substitute badge.

"It's not a hollow, no point using full strength, could just be a couple of Pandora's going at it." He sighed leaving his substitute badge he jumped from the window down to the ground, not even caring he just jumped from a three story window and landed practically perfectly fine, his muscles only aching from his previous training with Ticy. He used several shunpo and reached the top of the dorms and looked down to see Ingrid and the untouchable queen staring off before launching at one another.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as there fight led them across the school grounds causing numerous amounts of damage across the quad. Ichigo could tell even from this distance Ingrid was holding back on the second year, but even so they were causing more damage then they should of. Ichigo looked around to see he was now standing on the first years male dorms, he had been following their fight finding the right time to intervene.

"I gave you the time to find a limiter and to repay my kindness you attack me in my dorm room." Ingrid said with narrowed eyes.

"Ingrid!" A shout came and Ichigo's eyes turned to the boy in question who was running up behind Ingrid, the girl looked over her shoulder to see him before turning back to Satellizer. Ichigo sighed, at least someone was going up to stop all this mess. "Let me help you!"

Or not.

"Leo." Ingrid nodded. "Very well, I'll show you Satellizer that with a Limiter you won't even stand a chance."

"Why is every guy in this school hell bent on protecting these Pandora's, it's not like they can't take care of themselves." Ichigo mumbled running his gloved hand through his hair. "I guess there is no helping it, I got to go down there and stop it myself, damn nuisance, I just knew Ingrid was going to be a bother." He disappeared in a shunpo appearing between both girls, Satellizer who's blade was blocked with Tensa Zangetsu and the end of Ingrid's tonfa, in Ichigo's grip. Both girls looked at Ichigo in shock. "You guys are being a real pain in the ass you know that?" Ichigo growled out. "I just spent the last three hours smashing into walls at high speed, I wanted to get some rest, maybe do some homework that's started to pile up and all I get is an explosion which rocked the whole damn school! Knock it off!" With that Zangetsu's blade sliced straight through Satellizers vault weapon and Ichigo's gloved hand crushed the tonfa in his other grip.

"You... you did that without even breaking a sweat." Satellizer said in shock taking a step back lightly as Ichigo's hard glare turned to her. He sighed before letting Zangetsu disappear into particles before running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

"Look, all I wanted to do was stop this fight. I've done what I came to do, now if you will excuse me." He said turning to walk past Ingrid who was glaring at him, just as he was about to pass her she lashed out and gripped him by the collar and smashing her forehead in his.

"Where do you get off, interfering with another person's fight!" Ingrid roared as she went to punch Ichigo in the face before she found she couldn't move her hand as it was in Ichigo's grip. She looked past her hand to see Ichigo's eyes closed, blood trailing down his forehead, she wasn't sure if it was her own blood or his, it had been a pretty hard head butt so probably a mixture of both.

"First of all." Ichigo gritted out. "Ow!" He snarled making her eyes go wide as she stared into his now open brown eyes that looked to be filled with anger, something she hadn't seen since in them since he had showed her and the other third year girls his vault weapon at the pool when she had called him a liar. "Secondly, that was a fucking cheap shot." He growled out twisting her wrist making her wince as her arm began to twist awkwardly. "Thirdly." She snapped her eyes back to his. "I've hit Tatsuki before so this shouldn't be any different!" Ingrid's breath left her as Ichigo planted his fist in her stomach sending her feet off the ground as she hunched forward, her eyes open wide in shock and pain from the brute force of his punch.

"Ingrid!" Leo yelled as Ichigo let her fall to the ground. "You bastard!" Leo continued to shout taking a step forward before meeting Ichigo's glare making him take a few steps back.

"You shut the hell up!" Ichigo snapped at him. "You were just about to fight a girl with no Limiter so don't think you can get off by getting angry at me! This was a fair hit, she head butted me first when I was going to leave it! She attacked me! I retaliated, so shut up!" He growled making Leo looked down, ashamed with himself. Ichigo turned back to Ingrid who was still on her hands and knees trying to regain her correct breathing pattern. She began to push herself up and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I am the law and order at this academy." She grunted out pushing herself up. "I will take this into my own hands, Satellizer has attacked the third years, made a mockery of us!" She growled pointing her remaining tonfa at Ichigo. "You dare stand in the way of my order?" Ichigo sighed in disappointment, how many others like Byakuya must he face?

"I'll stand in the way of order if it's between what's right and wrong." Ichigo told her standing between himself at Satellizer.

"Very well then." Ingrid said as she raised her tonfa up and out to the side. "Activate Pandora mode." Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as the change in the atmosphere happened drastically, the onlookers all shielded their faces from the gale but Ichigo held strong as he stared at where Ingrid had been standing, now just a burst of energy which was starting to die down. In it's place revealed Ingrid but in a black powered armour suit, both tonfa back in her grip. "I'll finish this in thirty seconds."

She disappeared from sight and Ichigo's eyes went wide as she appeared beside him already swinging her tonfa at him before she disappeared again and struck him in the side sending him flying before he could even react or use shunpo to get out of the way, crashing into the first year boys dorm. He was to slow like this, he still didn't have the accelerator turn down yet and it would only cause more of a problem then actually help him at the moment. Ingrid stood not far from the hole in the boys dorm staring across the rubble.

"Why are you doing this!" A shout came from behind her making her look over her shoulder to see a first year standing before Satellizer his arms out wide.

"Kazuya no, get out of here!" Satellizer shouted at him but didn't listen.

"Turning away in the middle of a fight... I thought you would know better." An echoing voice surrounded around them making eyes go wide to see rubble start to move before they saw Ichigo start to stand up head down. Ingrid looked on with a shocked expression, that hit should have broken several bones if not sent him into unconsciousness. She watched as Zangetsu appeared in his grip and that was when she started to see it, the mask on his face as he looked up at her and she took a step back in fear as she looked upon his black and yellow eyes.

**"I didn't know if I could pull it off while like this."** Ichigo said as he tapped on his hollow mask which had a large black X over the face, effects of his fullbring. **"It's been a long time since I have had to resort to this... I think I will take a page out of your book... thirty seconds? No... ten."** Ingrid readied herself but all Ichigo did was raise Zangetsu above his head. "Getsuga Tensho!" He roared and sent a black Getsuga straight at Ingrid and it hit her full blast sending her screaming backwards, Pandora mode cut out before hitting the concrete ripping it up as she flew across it, everyone staring wide eyed at the now mask less Ichigo. Ichigo walked out of the hole in the wall and over to where Ingrid was in the large crater in the cement whimpering as he came closer.

"Get back! Get away from me!" She screamed, Ichigo hesitated for a moment but continued walking, his face cold and emotionless as he walked up to her. He walked into the gash she had made in the cement and followed it up to where she was still laying. "Get away!"

"I know about Marin." Ichigo said softly making her eyes go wide. "Chiffon told me about her, she said I should talk to you, maybe get you to open up to me, I saw how you reacted to me at first and I knew you wouldn't do that, for some reason you despised me being able to have a vault weapon didn't you?" He questioned but she just stared at him. "From what I have heard from Chiffon your friend was a hero, she saved the Pandora's that went on that mission by sacrificing her own life. I spoke to a few of the girls that were with her, they didn't abandon Marin like you think, every Pandora that was there will tell you Marin told them to flee from the Nova."

"Marin would never!" Ingrid screamed forcing herself up into a kneeling position, it was all she could manage. "They left her there! They abandoned their posts! They left a comrade to die!" She screamed at him tears welling in her eyes, Ichigo just shook his head and knelt down before her.

"Marin told them to run, she knew that a couple of first years were no match for an S-class Nova, you knew better than anyone how Marin lived, what her personality was like, you were her best friend. Wouldn't she want everyone to be safe?" Ingrid just stared up at him through tears that were now falling down her cheeks. "The way you have been living, is this really how Marin would want her legacy to live on?"

"Have I been... doing everything... wrong? Have I betrayed... who Marin really was?" She sobbed as she leant forward leaning on Ichigo's shoulder tears running down her face as she wailed. Ichigo just simply let her cry onto his shoulder and was surprised when her arms wrapped around him to grip tighter, he awkwardly placed an arm around her in a comforting motion like how he used to comfort Yuzu or Karin when they needed to be comforted. She just gripped him tighter as she wailed.

"Seems like your having fun." Attia said walking up beside them making Ichigo sigh. "Got a thing for girls who block their hearts to the world and cover it up with a tough exterior?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Do you ever lay off ya brat?" Ichigo asked making her eyebrows twitch. Ingrid's sobs died down but her grip on Ichigo didn't lessen. Ichigo sighed before running his hand that wasn't around Ingrid's back through his hair and yawned, he was dead tired.

"Ichigo." Ingrid let out a small whisper making him look down at her, to see her bluish green eyes staring back at him. "I... just... want to thank you." She said softly Attia had to lean closer to here. Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

"None needed." Ichigo said removing his hand from around her back and going to stand up only for Ingrid's grip to hold strong, keeping him at her level. He looked back down at her and saw that she was trying to come to terms with something then she looked back at him and his eyes went wide as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. There were gasps from all around before he felt a foot on the side of his head sending him from the small crater Ingrid had made out onto the cement skidding across the ground. "What the hell you little brat!" Ichigo roared as he sat up only to see Attia fuming now standing where Ichigo had been kneeling, Ingrid opening her eyes to see what had happened only to see Attia standing there glaring at Ichigo.

"Your a damn pervert! First chiffon and Elizabeth then getting chased around the entire school by flocks of girls, before getting another girl!" She shouted. "When the hell do I get my turn with you!" She roared making Ichigo raised an eyebrow, it took a while to sink in to what she finally said and a light giggle from Ingrid, her eyes shot wide open and her face went red. "I didn't mean it like that!" She screamed waving her arms about.

Ichigo just sighed and yawned again and stood up. He looked over at Satellizer who was simply watching along with Kazuya both still wide eyed from what had happened.

"I'm going to bed." Ichigo said making everyone sweat drop as he just started to walk off not even thinking to look back and talk about the fight or the kiss that had happened moments before. No one really understood how the hell the orange haired teen was able to function without all those things on his mind. The thing was, Ichigo couldn't think about anything else, the fight, the soft touch of Ingrid's lips on his own, how Attia reacted. It all seemed way too far fetched, so he simply pushed it from his thoughts and went to bed, he would probably have to deal with a bunch of crap when he awoke in the morning, sleep was what he needed right now.

Dreams of several different Pandora's all getting into his thoughts leaving him with erotic dreams...

Oh how he hated Kisuke for getting him into this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo groaned once more as his eyes opened, he was still dead tired and he felt like he had just fallen asleep. With a loud yawn he rolled over and looked to his alarm clock and his eyes widened for a moment, it was 11:19am. He sighed before rolling over onto his back, last nights hollow mask had really exhausted the strain on his human body.

He looked up to the ceiling and his thoughts ran through the entire time he had been at the academy, meeting Chiffon and the other third year girls, training with Ticy meeting other students from different years, Chiffon and his kiss by the pool after he had shown his soul reaper form to her, the endless running from girls, the constant evil eye from the guys, fighting with Ingrid the night before and then that kiss... god his dad would be so proud.

"No! Don't start thinking like the old man!" Ichigo roared into his pillow. "I need to occupy my mind with something... training won't do because Chiffon and Ticy are there... can't just aimlessly walk the halls girls would be after me the moment class let out..." He sighed before sitting up and crossing his legs getting into his meditative pose, Tensa Zangetsu appearing on his lap as he closed his eyes entering his inner world.

He opened his eyes to see Karakura town, the sun shining down on the blue city. He looked around and saw Tensa Zangetsu standing off in the distance, since his new transformation after Ichigo's fullbring, Tensa Zangetsu not only changed in ways of his material form but also his spirit form changed, he still wore the long hooded black cape but now it had white straps across his chest much like Ichigo had in Bankai.

"It has been a long time since you have come to talk with us Ichigo." Tensa said looking over his shoulder. "Either way it is good to see you once more."

"As it is you Tensa." Ichigo smiled as Zangetsu walked over to him, Ichigo never really noticed but Tensa Zangetsu was shorter than him. "He's here somewhere isn't he?"

"He is around, yes." Tensa Zangetsu sighed. "Still annoying as ever."

"I would imagine." Ichigo groaned as they sat down. The two were silent for a while just enjoying the warmth of Ichigo's inner world, Tensa with his eyes closed, Ichigo laying back on the building they were on enjoying the peace and serenity of the place.

"It has been a long time since your inner world has been this bright, even though you are troubled with your thoughts you are at peace with yourself." Tensa said. "I may be your Zanpakuto Ichigo but I can give advice on other things."

"I don't know if this is something you can help me with." Ichigo sighed. "I thought about ringing Dad for advice! I must be going insane!" He face palmed. "To even think such a thing... I must be going nuts... it's all Chiffon's fault!"

"But you do not blame her." Tensa smiled. "You enjoy her company, along with the attention of the other girls do you not?"

"I'm a guy! Of course I like the attention... that doesn't mean it doesn't confuse the hell out of me." Tensa chuckled lightly as Ichigo rolled around holding his head in frustration. "AHHHHH!"

"Feel better?" Tensa asked as Ichigo finished his little tantrum.

"Somewhat, where's the bastard I need to hit someone." He growled looking around before he found himself in his room once more."What the hell Tensa?"

"Fighting your hollow will only cause you distress and cause your inner world to become cloudy before it will eventually start to rain. I would like the sun to be out a little longer." Tensa told him making him sigh.

"Sorry about that, just confused is all." Ichigo told him before there was a knock at the door. "Can't be the end of class already..." He said looking over to his clock on his bedside table to see it was 1:20 pm, he yawned and pushed himself up from his bed and walked over to the door. "Yeah what is it?" He questioned opening the door only to receive a book to the face.

"Ichigo you skipped the entire day!" Chiffon whined.

"The school day isn't over yet so I haven't missed the entire day!" Ichigo growled removing the book from his face. "What is this anyway?"

"You homework, I went to your classes and got the homework for today so I could bring it to you." She told him walking into the room. "I heard you and Ingrid got all hot and heavy last night." She teased him.

"She kissed me." Ichigo told her. "That's it, who ever is starting rumours I'm going to shove my foot up their ass." He growled as she sat on his bed with a smile. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes but so should you." She teased once more. "However, since I am the student council president I am allowed to leave classes when needed." Ichigo nodded as he walked over and sat at his desk. "You're not going to ask what's so important that I had to get out of class for?" She pouted.

"I'm probably going to hear it later either because you told me, I get a rumour of it or Elizabeth tells me." Ichigo said with a cocky smirk. "So what's it going to be."

"Fine, I'll tell you." She said. "We have a new transfer student coming today, I've been asked to meet her. I want you to meet her too."

"This isn't one of your scams is it? Not trying to hook me up with her, because frankly... there is enough of that going around already." He dead panned, Chiffon just giggled lightly but shook her head.

"No nothing like that." She told him. "Just thought it would be good for her to meet someone who is also new to West Genetics, so what do you say want to come meet her with me?" Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"You swear it's not some ploy to get this girl to like me?" She nodded her head. "Fine, when does she get here?"

"Well... she was meant to be here before the school day started... and there have been reports of an oddly dressed girl walking around the school, so my bet is that she is already here and got lost somewhere on campus." Chiffon nodded.

"Great..." Ichigo sighed standing up. "Let's go find her then." Chiffon nodded and hopped up onto her feet and strode across the room and offered her hand to Ichigo which he took before he was forcefully dragged out of his room and out of the dormitory. Over two hours later they still hadn't found the new transfer student and Ichigo was starting to get nervous as classes for the day had been let out fifteen minutes ago, it would only be a matter of time before he was swarmed, but maybe with Chiffon here he wouldn't.

"Want to go get something to eat?" Chiffon asked. "Taking a break wouldn't be a bad idea would it?"

"It's your job, I'm just here because you asked me too." Ichigo smirked. "Hungry?" She blushed and held her grumbling stomach. "Come on, I'm starting to get peckish too." Chiffon smirked and twisted so she stood in front of him and leaned up and pecked him on the lips, he raised an eyebrow and she just giggled.

"You said you were feeling peckish right?"

"Hungry! I meant hungry!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"I know." She giggled making Ichigo sigh and walk after her towards the cafeteria. The two walked in and it was mildly busy, Ichigo was about to walk over to Burger Queen before Chiffon grabbed his arm. "Nuh uh, not today we're getting you some healthy food, I don't want you getting flabby." She smiled patting him on the stomach.

"Great, next you will be picking out what underwear I choose." Ichigo said running a hand through his hair before looking at Chiffon who was beaming at him. That was a joke... just to clarify you are not choosing what underwear I wear."

"I'd let you choose mine." She said seductively.

"Not going to happen!" Ichigo roared a blush starting to form on his cheeks. She pouted before walking over to him not caring if anyone was watching and stood only a foot from him before lifting the hem of her skirt up. "What are you doing!" He hissed at her.

"Well... I kind of forgot what pair I had on today, could you tell me?" She asked cutely tilting her head to the side.

"Go to the bathroom and check then!" He continued to hiss out in a whisper, hoping Chiffon would let her skirt fall down, she wasn't showing anything at the moment but it was damn close!

"But I also want to show you my panties... you want to see right?" She asked.

"What!? Yes I mean no! What? Gah woman you are driving me crazy!" Ichigo shouted at her making her giggle raising her hands from her skirt letting it fall back down, before raising her hands up to his cheeks seemingly calming him down as he got a curious look on his face.

"I know." She smiled before pulling him down and kissing him on the lips, her tongue thrusting into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her lower back pulling her into him making her emit a low moan. She pulled back and opened her eyes to stare into his brown ones. "I'll show you them one day, then you can have the pleasure of taking them off." She smiled as a blush came over Ichigo's face. "You're so cute when you blush." His scowl returned tenfold making her giggle. "Come on, let's get something to eat." Ichigo just sighed and followed after her, grabbing a plate of food and just before they sat down an announcement came over the speakers.

"Chiffon Fairchild, please report to the headmasters office." Ichigo looked to Chiffon who simply smiled.

"Come on Ichigo, she must have found her way there already." Ichigo looked at his plate of food grabbed a piece of pie and walked out after Chiffon eating as he went. The two walked down the hall towards the headmasters office and Chiffon stopped Ichigo just at the door.

"What?" She rose up on her tiptoes and licked the side of his cheek making his eyes go wide.

"You had a little bit." She giggled before opening the door leaving an eye twitching Ichigo as he followed her in. Inside was Sister Margaret along with a young girl who was smiling happily, she had waist-length purple hair that was braided into two ponytails, along with a strange assortment of clothes that was lined with fur and a pack that looked to be made out of animal skin, Ichigo summed it up to her being from either the mountains... or was raised by wolves.

"I am Rana Linchen, it is a pleasure to be meeting both of you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as she spoke and Chiffon just smiled.

"I'm sure that Sister Margaret has been informing you of all the details of West Genetics?" Chiffon asked.

"Oh yes, she has been of the very most helpful." Rana beamed. "I can not wait to get started with my studies."

"Well if you need any assistance don't be afraid to ask me for help on anything, I am the student council president so I will be happy to help, I'm Chiffon Fairchild." Chiffon said walking over to Ichigo who remained quiet making Chiffon nudge him in the ribs as Rana looked at him with a curious glance. "Say something..."

"Ah... right, I'm Ichigo." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Chiffon thought it would be a good idea for you to meet a relatively new student and since I just started a few days back... here I am."

"Ah yes here you are!" Rana beamed. "It is so nice to be meeting someone in a similar situation to myself!"

"Ichigo would you mind taking Rana to the second year female dormitory? I wish to talk to Chiffon about a few things." Sister Margaret said.

"Ah sure thing..." Ichigo said as he looked up before looking back to Rana. "You ready?"

"Please instruct me where to go!"

"Just follow me."

"I'll see you later Ichigo!" Chiffon called out and Ichigo rose a hand in farewell before walking off with Rana towards the dormitory. Even though Ichigo had been here longer than Rana... he was just as lost as she was, this school was too freaking big

"Could it be that we are destined to walk this campus for the rest of eternity?" Rana asked, still happy.

"Don't say things in such a happy tone." Ichigo told her. "And we're not lost! We just don't know where we're going!" Ichigo told her. "Now... where are we." He said looking around. "Come on this way... I think."

"I think that we are lost."

"Shut it!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo's eyebrow was twitching in irritation as he stomped down the path, Rana walking happily behind him humming a tune he didn't recognise. For forty minutes, they had been... displaced as Ichigo liked to call it, refusing to say he was lost. He turned and glared at the map on the side of the road, the damn thing was worse than Yachiru giving Kenpachi directions. He growled before Rana tapped him on the shoulder.

"I do believe it is time to admit defeat and say that we are lost." Rana told him, he opened his mouth to retort but a scream cut him off and both looked in the direction of the scream before both started to run towards it. Both dashed out of the trees, Ichigo surprised that Rana was keeping up with him but he was only using his human speed and not forcing any spirit energy into his legs, but still it was a feat in it's own.

They came to a column like structure to see a group of second year girls attacking Kazuya, Arthur and Hiiragi. Hiragi had a blade in both her legs pinning her to the ground as Trish McKenzie who was standing over her, laughed as she pulled the blade in her left leg out and cut down her chest, blood and cloth flew away in one as her breasts were revealed before she screamed as the second year thrust the blade back into her left leg.

"Leave her alone!" Kazuya shouted out from where he had been kicked to the ground. Arthur was pinned down by Aika Takeuchi who was looking down at him with an evil smirk as she forced her foot down on his groin. "Leave my friends alone!" Kazuya shouted his eyes glowing blue before a freezing aura formed it's way over everyone causing the second year girls to freeze in place, Rana stared wide eyes as she felt her stigmata on her back start to react to the freezing, Ichigo just narrowed his eyes walking forward. Kazuya walked forward towards Arthur, his steps laboured as he reached out for Arthur only to collapse the freezing coming undone leaving the second year girls in shock.

"This is going to be Satellizer's limiter!?" Audrey Duval shouted as she glared down at Kazuya who was now unconscious. "I won't let that happen! Trish" Trish scowled and rose her blades out of Hiiragi's legs and went to thrust them down into Kazuya before Ichigo appeared before her blocking the volt weapons with Tensa Zangetsu, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the offending girl. Rana appeared behind Ichigo and cradled Kazuya to her chest.

"Get him to the infirmary, I'll grab the other two." Ichigo told her and she nodded her head, already knowing where the infirmary was since they had passed it half a dozen times earlier, she ran off. Ichigo pushed Trish away by pressing Tensa Zangetsu to her own blades and simply swiping out at her. The three second year girls stared at him with wide eyes, they knew of him, hell they had chased after him a few times with the other mobs of girls.

Ichigo simply ignored them and walked to Hiiragi's side and crouched down beside her, she had tears in her eyes and he frowned as she stared up at him.

"It's going to be ok." He told her. "I'll get you to the infirmary." She managed a simple nod as he stood up picking her up as he went, she winced but otherwise remained still.

"Hey!" Trish shouted at him, Ichigo looked over his shoulder and glared at her making her take a step back at the cold look in his eyes.

"This is second year business! You're a damn third year get out of here!" Audrey shouted not frightened by Ichigo's glare. Ichigo looked down to Hiiragi who was still in his arms.

"Wait just a little longer, it's going to be alright." She looked up at him again and nodded as Ichigo laid her down next to a column, brandishing Tensa Zangetsu and beginning to spin before disappearing in a shunpo, he appeared behind the now shocked Audrey who had stood up to him, still mid swing only to be blocked by Trish's dual volt weapon, both pushing up against one another. He rose his foot and kicked her out at her, his foot planting itself in her stomach, sending her flying into the nearest column making it crumble down on and around her, before he felt a chain wrapped around his neck. He growled and looked over his shoulder to see Aika holding the other end of the chain and blushing as she pulled the chain tighter.

"I've wanted to dominate you for a while now." She giggled as she pulled the chain and Ichigo was forced to walk towards her step by step, his eyes narrowed at her. "Surrender... or don't, that would be more fun." She said when he was about three meters from her.

"Oh my, that crazy side of Aika has shown up again." Audrey giggled before holding out her arm, her halberd volt weapon appearing in her grip. Aika simply watched as Ichigo hung his head, his hair covering his eyes.

"Oh did I break him already? I really thought he would put up much of a fight." She pouted before her eyes opened in shock as Ichigo's hand shot out and grabbed the chain.

"You know." Ichigo gritted out anger burning in his eyes as he glared at her. "Since I've watched a maniac swing a sword around on a chain... I'm not fond of them." With that the chain tightened where Ichigo had gripped it, Aika went wide eyed as Ichigo pulled the chain forward with speed and strength Aika didn't expect. Audrey tried to get to them in time but was too far away as Ichigo planted his fist in Aika's stomach making her hunch over before Ichigo sent his elbow into the back of her head slamming her face first into the ground with a thud, the chain falling from around his neck.

He turned and glared at Audrey who gripped her halberd tightly glaring right back. He held Zangetsu up, gesturing for her to come at him and she dashed forward only for Ichigo to parry the blow with Tensa Zangetsu sending the blade of her halberd upwards, she watched in amazement as his volt weapon disappeared back to where volt weapons come from and sent two punches to her unguarded stomach before sending a roundhouse kick to her face sending her flying back before skidding across the ground. Ichigo checked to see that the other two were still out before walking over to Hiiragi.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." She smiled up at him, a small tinge of pink on her cheeks and she nodded. "You alright over there?" Ichigo called out as the blonde boy sat up with a groan.

"Nothing too serious done." He said cupping his groin from where Aika had applied pressure with her foot. "It should heal... I hope." He mumbled. Ichigo nodded and picked Hiiragi up like he had before. "Give me your jacket." Arthur looked up to see Hiiragi in his arms and noticed that she was using an arm to cover her revealed breasts. He quickly nodded and pulled his jacket off before walking over to them and laying it down over her.

"Thanks Arthur." Hiiragi smiled and he nodded.

"Don't mention it, come on let's get you to the infirmary." Arthur told her and she nodded as Ichigo began to walk alongside Arthur... well he was actually following Arthur because he still didn't know where the hell he was going.

* * *

Both Ichigo and Arthur waited in the hall as they wanted for news on Hiiragi. Arthur was slightly nervous as Ichigo was scowling the whole time like he was pissed off at something and hadn't worked up the nerve to say something to the third year yet. Now Arthur was one for usually finding funny in a dark place but this time... he had nothing.

"You know." Arthur said awkwardly. "She's one of your biggest fans." He continued, trying to start a conversation with the orange haired teen. "Hiiragi that is." Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him and he continued. "She probably thought she dreamed the whole thing up when you carried her in her arms." Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Don't worry though, from what I know she hasn't chased you around the school, in the mobs that keep following you... oh by the way I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Arthur Crypton." He said holding out his hand. Ichigo simply stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before offering his own.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo told him. "What caused that whole mess back there?" He questioned making Arthur sigh and run a hand through his hair.

"The Untouchable Queen accepted Kazuya as her limiter, since he could make a freezing zone without a baptism." Arthur told him. "Hiiragi and myself were trying to talk some sense into him and talk him out of it, but he didn't listen to us. Kazuya bumped into one of the girls and that's how the whole mess starter, apparently the three of them lost to Satellizer during the last carnival and didn't want her having any more help, especially from a Limiter like Kazuya who can make a freezing zone without the baptism." Ichigo nodded his head and looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"This school is so messed up." Ichigo said running a hand down his face, remembering all the fights and how hardcore they had been since he had been here. "I miss normal high school sometimes."

"I've never been to a normal high school." Arthur admitted. "This is my first year, before I came to West Genetics I went to a normal middle school but always wanted to become a limiter." He shrugged. "It's been ok so far." Ichigo nodded his head before a nurse walked out of the hospital room they were sitting across from.

"She's awake now." She told them. "Her Stigmata are still healing her but she said she didn't mind if you went in and saw her." She continued. "Just make it quick alright, it's getting late?"

"Will do." Arthur said walking past her, Ichigo following him in. They walked into the room and saw Hiiragi staring out the window into the night sky with a small smile on her face. "Hey Hiiragi how you holding up?" Arthur asked walking over to the chair beside her bed and took a seat as she turned her attention to him.

"Hey Arthur..." She trailed off before she looked up to see Ichigo standing at the door with a slightly awkward look on his face, he didn't really know where to stand at a time like this. "You're..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Arthur told her with a big grin. "He was the one who brought you to the infirmary, he also dealt with the three second years that Kazuya bumped into." Hiiragi's eyes went wide as she remembered him picking her up and getting Arthur to give her his jacket to cover up. She blushed as she stared at him, she hadn't actually been in the same room as him yet.

"I'm Hiiragi Kaho, it's not to finally meet you Ichigo." She smiled at him. Ichigo just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too Hiiragi, so I couldn't get you to the infirmary sooner, I didn't want those girls getting in the way and maybe causing you more harm." Ichigo told her and she just smiled.

"It's alright." She told him. "What were you doing at the second year dorms anyway if you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, I was going to ask you the same thing." Arthur mused.

"I was dropping the new transfer student off... speaking of which she brought Kazuya here... I wonder where she got too." He mused to himself before there was a knock on the door. Ichigo turned and opened in all three were surprised to see Satellizer standing there. Satellizer's eyes went wide as she came face to face with Ichigo who was giving her a curious look.

"I... I just wanted to see how Hiiragi was doing, I believe she was injured during the fight." She said and Ichigo stepped to the side allowing her to walk in. Arthur jumped to his feet and stood at attention.

"Ma'am." He said and she nodded at him. Hiiragi sat up in bed straight but winced and Ichigo walked over to her and pushed her back down.

"Just relax." He told her making her blush as she felt his large hand on her shoulder. She nodded her head and simply rested back on the pillows.

"I apologise, I believe I am to blame for your injuries." Satellizer told her. "I should never have asked Kazuya to be my limiter. Rana will be more than sufficient for him."

"You're seriously going to let him go with the new transfer student?" Ichigo asked taking a seat on the window sill, Satellizer looking up at him. "Don't you need a limiter or something?" He asked her. Satellizer just looked at him.

"No, I have been fine without one, that won't change." She told him. "Besides you do not have a Limiter either."

"That's true." Ichigo agreed running his hand through his hair before looking out the window. "I'm guessing you have already told Kazuya this?"

"Indeed I have." She told him. "I just saw him and Rana before I came here. Rana was very... grateful." She mused. Ichigo nodded his head and placing his hands in his pockets as he walked around the bed. He was just glad he didn't have to put up with the always cheerful girl any longer.

"Well it's getting late." Ichigo told everyone. "I guess I'll see you guys around." He turned and started to walk in the door.

"Thank you again Ichigo." Hiiragi called out to him as he reached the door. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled over his shoulder before walking out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Attia was irritated, highly irritated at the current predicament. All she wanted was a date with Ichigo... which she was currently on. However... the two of them were not alone. She had finally approached him and told him that they were going on a date which she was already pissed off about because everyone knew that guys had to ask for the dates, but no she had to go up to him and practically order him to do it! Now they were out, sitting where she had laid a blanket previous while Arnett... ate their food.

"Man this is good!" Arnett sighed rubbing her stomach as she finished what was left of what Attia had made for both her and Ichigo. "You sure are a good cook Ichigo."

"Attia actually made that." Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Arnett's eyes widen before she got on all fours and started to gag.

"It's not poisoned!" Attia yelled at her.

"With you, ya never know." Arnett smirked back at her. "But poison or no it was still good!" She laughed.

"Stupid bitch." Attia grumbled beneath her breath but saw an apologetic look directed at her from Ichigo which made her sigh in annoyance.

"So what are you two doing out here anyway?" Arnett asked laying back on the blanket. "Don't tell me this was a date."

"As a matter of fact it was before you arrived." Attia said making Arnett sit back up abruptly.

"You're serious? Oh man I should get the next date before Creo or anyone else decides to!" She said turning to Ichigo. "What about it huh? Next date's mine right? I'll be sure to make it... memorable." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Come on, it will be fun!" She told him. "Don't be such a grouch all the time Ichigo, it's like you never smile." Ichigo was about to say something in response before a song broke out making the two girls look at him before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and pressed a button and raised it to his ear...

"Ahh!" Ichigo shouted as the voice on the other end of the line shouted at him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" Keigo's voice rang out loud enough for Arnett and Attia to hear making Ichigo groan in annoyance. "You went to that Pandora school didn't you! ICHIGO! ANSWER ME!"

"Keigo I'm on a date right now." Ichigo said before pulling the phone away from his ear.

"A DATE! ICHIGO YOU HAVE A DATE! DOES SHE HAVE FRIENDS BE A GOOD BEST FRIEND AND HOOK ME UP, ICHI-!"Keigo's shouted was cut off as Ichigo hung the phone up in annoyance.

"Friend of yours?" Arnett asked with an amused smirk.

"He likes to think so." Ichigo said laying back on the blanket and looked up into the tree that Attia had set the blanket down next to. "He's more of a friends friend that's annoying and constantly bugging me as you just saw."

"Yeah I suppose that could be it." Arnett said laying next to him and pulled his phone from his grip before raising it up in the air and turning so the camera was facing them and raised her hand in the peace sign before clicking the button for the camera. She pulled it back and was slightly surprised to see Ichigo actually smiling in the picture, she turned to him only to see the scowl on his face. "I'm so sending this to my phone." She smirked. "Just to show that you can smile." She said with a smirk as she noticed Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, before sending the message and saving her number into Ichigo's phone.

"This didn't go as I wanted it too." Attia sighed making both Ichigo and Arnett look up at the petite seventeen year old.

"And how exactly did you expect this to go?" Arnett smirked propping her elbows on the ground and lifting herself into a resting position. "You think that you brought Ichigo all the way out here away from all his little fans." A grunt from Ichigo caused her to chuckle. "And you could get him alone and do... do what Attia?"

"None of your business!" Attia shouted at her with a blush. "You're not even supposed to be here! It's a date! You're totally a third wheel here!" She continued to shout at the red head.

"Well I think it's going fine." Ichigo said still laying down arms folded by his head. "Just because it's three of us instead of two doesn't mean it's anything less special." He shrugged making the two girls look at him. "So you didn't get to do what you wanted and some plans changed Attia, doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy the moment still. It's a great day and we're outside enjoying it. But I do blame Arnett for one thing since she ate all the food I'm hungry." He mumbled.

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning!" Arnett shouted in response before laying back down Attia crawling on all fours to Ichigo's side before laying on the other side of him, the three looking up into the trees. The three laid there simply enjoying the outdoors and one another's company easily just relaxing as the gentle Saturday took its course.

After Attia and Arnett said their goodbyes to Ichigo and were walking away from the orange haired teen that most of the girls at the school seemed to harbour feelings for, which got on Attia's nerves more so than Arnett, the redhead started to talk.

"Even though he would be totally against it we're still going to go ahead with it?" Arnett questioned.

"Yea, we just have to make sure Ichigo doesn't find out or Chiffon and we should be able to teach those second years their place." Attia continued as they walked along.

"I don't really see the point of dragging that transfer student into it, but it will give Creo a work out I suppose. But you know... Ichigo's not going to be happy if he finds out we're beating up underclassman. Just look at what happened with Miyabi."

"Miyabi's an idiot." Attia huffed. "She practically ran from Ichigo as soon as she saw him."

"That's because Ichigo could have beaten her senseless, just look what he did to Ingrid, and he's still learning the Pandora techniques. I don't really want to get on his bad side." Arnett admitted, she was slightly fearful of Ichigo's strength.

"Do you want these second years get ahead of themselves?" Attia asked. "Elizabeth already said that she could handle Ichigo for the night... no matter how I feel about it this is the way it's happening." Attia told her.

"I bet Elizabeth was too eager to occupy Ichigo." Arnett pouted.

"You have no idea." Attia sighed in annoyance. "She said she's going to keep him busy, I just hope she doesn't go to far..."

"Hehe..." Arnett chuckled as a little blood trickled from her nose.

"You're such a pervert."

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing?" Ichigo asked, a hand over his eyes as Elizabeth was naked as she reclined in the deck chair next to the pool with no incline of covering up.

"It's like you don't even want to see a girl naked, could it be true and you are gay? That would trouble Chiffon's plan to change the school." Elizabeth smirked noticing the twitch in Ichigo's neck. "Oh and I was planning on seducing you later on, but how can I seduce a gay?" She said resting a finger on her chin in mock thought. "I could always visit the adult store and find some toys that would allow me to seem like a guy, for your pleasure of course."

"Would you stop with that! I'm not gay!" Ichigo shouted at her, ripping his hand from his face. "I just have manners! I'm not used to seeing..." He trailed off remembering all the times Yoruichi appeared naked in front of him. "You know what, just forget that last part." He said scratching his cheek and looking away from her, a blush still present on his cheeks.

"Oh so it's fine if I remain like this?" She asked sitting up, her breasts giggling freely as there was nothing to confine them. She looked over him and watched as he sighed and hunched over.

"It's not like you're going to stop." He mumbled making her smile.

"Good, it always feels good to simply relax like this. You should join me."

"I told you already, I'm not getting naked." Ichigo said going to look at her only for her to be already standing in front of him making his eyes widened and he shot up and stared at her face, his own face beat red.

"You really look tense Ichigo, let me give you a massage." She purred pushing her bare breasts up into his still clothed chest. "I have massage oil just over there, I was going to ask you to give me one but it would seem you need one more than me." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the chair.

_"Don't look down! Don't look down! Don't look... down..."_ His eyes trailed the slender back where her stigmata were implanted, her hips were curved and firm and his eyes longer on her ass probably more than they should have before moving down to her toned thighs not knowing that Elizabeth was simply watching him over her shoulder with a small smirk of her own.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked him.

"Huh oh what?" Ichigo asked, his face heating up once more as he raised his eyes to look at her and saw a glint of something in her eyes. "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand only to get a light hearted chuckle from the girl before him making him blush even more, she was way too comfortable around him.

"Don't think I would just be naked around any guy Ichigo, I do this for you." She smiled. "Now come on lay down, I have to work those kinks out of your back." Ichigo simply nodded and laid face down on the deck chair that was currently laying flat out like a bed. "That just won't do, remove your shirt." Ichigo looked up at her and she continued to smile at him. He sighed before sitting back up and taking his shirt off and laid back down. He closed his eyes and simply laid there his hands folded under his head as he heard Elizabeth fumbling around to his side. Soon enough Elizabeth straddled his waist making his eyes shoot open.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked her, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well don't you think I should be comfortable as well, I am giving you a massage after all." She told him, holding her hands up and Ichigo could see the massage oil running down her hands, just glad that her arms were blocking what was left of her modesty. He sighed before closing his eyes once more and resting his head back down before he felt the cold touch of her hands caress his sides making hum shudder slightly as she began to rub the massage oil into his back.

For a while Elizabeth's hands just massaged the oil into his back. As Ichigo laid there Elizabeth increased the pressure starting the massage and got a grateful groan out of Ichigo.

"You really did have some tension built up huh?" She questioned.

"You could say that." Ichigo said letting out a heavy sigh making Elizabeth smile before moving her motions to his right shoulder releasing the tension in the muscles and she could already start to see Ichigo relax beneath her.

"Hey." She whispered leaning down next to his ear. "Don't fall asleep."

"I won't, promise." Ichigo said with a small smile.

"Good." She replied kissing his ear. "Wouldn't want to be here all alone, who knows what I would do to your unconscious body." Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "Just kidding, relax but keep me company to alright?"

"I promised didn't I?" Ichigo questioned getting a small chuckle from the girl sitting on him as she resumed her massage to his right shoulder. She changed from his right to his left getting another satisfied groan from the teen beneath her.

"How far have you and Chiffon got?" She idly asked as she worked his shoulder. "Not being nosy, just curious is all, I don't want her getting too far ahead." She said noticing Ichigo's eyes watching her.

"Just kissing." Ichigo admitted a blush on his face.

"Oh? I thought the president would have gotten further than that." Elizabeth chuckled lightly. "Well we can't have her getting to far ahead now can we?" She asked again leaning down and cupped his chin before tilting it up and pressing her lips to his making his own widen before he returned the kiss making her close her eyes once she noticed he had complied and opened her own mouth trailing her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. Ichigo complied and opened his mouth and even though it was a slightly awkward feat of kissing over his shoulder they made it work.

"Happy?" Ichigo questioned once the two pulled away from one another, blushing at the slight trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Very." She purred. "That was my first kiss Ichigo, you better take responsibility." Ichigo's eyes opened wide before she let out a girlish giggle. "That's what they say in Japan right?"

"I keep forgetting most of you girls are from different countries." Ichigo said resting his head back down on his arms and closing his eyes.

"Just think now Ichigo, you've kissed a girl from Canada and England, what country's fairing better?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Are you asking me who kisses better?" Ichigo questioned.

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not answering that, it will just cause a shit storm that I'll be caught in the middle of." He sighed making Elizabeth pout.

"You're such a meanie, and rude for using such words in front of a lady." She told him moving her hands back to his shoulder as he mumbled an apology. She continued the massage moving from his shoulders down his spine and gently over his ribs all the while teasing and talking with Icihgo who seemed quite content to let her continue her massage and talk with her. Elizabeth continued to massage his back gently even long after she had finished the deep muscle massage he had needed, enjoying the feel of his body under her touch.

"You were done a long time ago." Ichigo said his eyes opening.

"I know." She smiled down at him before leaning over, her breasts pushing into his back once more. "I just wanted to... feel you is all." Ichigo blushed as she practically moaned into his ear. "But it's a shame..." She sighed folding her arms over his shoulder and resting her head on them with a pout on her face.

"What is?" Ichigo questioned, slightly annoyed that she was using him as a bed.

"Chiffon made me promise not to take you all the way, I would be more than happy to but Chiffon clearly told me she wanted to be your first." Blood started to run down from Ichigo's nose. "Oh I see you like the idea." She smirked.

"I... I get chronic nosebleeds!" Ichigo tried to defend but he saw in Elizabeth's smirk that she didn't believe it.

"It's alright, I'll admit it is quite stirring." She smiled at him, running her hands down his ribs causing a shiver to run up his spine. "But just because we can't go all the way, doesn't mean I can't get ahead of Chiffon for the time being." Ichigo gulped.

"For the time being?" Ichigo squeaked and Elizabeth nodded before kissing him again, this time more forcefully then she had the first time. Ichigo's eyes were wide as she thrust her tongue into his mouth before gripping his shoulders and rolling him over and sitting back up locking his arms under her legs as he tried to struggle against her, pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder revealing her breasts. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her naked form, the lights of the pool captivated the way she looked and Ichigo could stop but mumbling. "Beautiful..."

"Beautiful huh?" She questioned with a smile. "So you wouldn't mind if I do this?" She questioned leaning down and kissing the side of his neck just below his ear making him groan quietly. "Or this?" She continued moving her lips over his neck and kissing the bulge where his Adams apple was, making Ichigo try and pull his arms from beneath her legs but they wouldn't budge. "Ah, ah ah, let me have my fun." She purred trailing her hands down his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "I see you're finally awake."

"I haven't fallen asleep." Ichigo said breaking eye contact with her and looking to the side.

"Not what I meant." She giggled before rolling her hips making Ichigo groan. "That's what I meant." Ichigo's eyes widened before actually noticing that he indeed had an erection, how the hell had he not noticed it before! Probably too preoccupied with the naked girl sitting on him...

"We should stop."

"But I don't want to, I want to get ahead of Chiffon after all. It's not very often that the situation arises that I get to take over the number one Pandora in our school." She smiled. "So let me, please?" Ichigo blushed and looked away. "I'll make it worth it." She purred leaning down. "Please..." She whispered into his ear in a sultry tone.

"A-Alright..." Ichigo said blushing even more before Elizabeth locked her lips to his in a gentle kiss and pulled back.

"I'll make it so you never forget." She smiled down at him before scooting back and stepped onto the ground at the end of the deck chair before grabbing his legs and pulling him down.

"Ah!" He shouted before he felt his feet planted on the ground yet he was still laying on the deck chair. He looked down at her to see her blushing.

"It's the first time I've done something like this, so... try not to be too hard on me." She told him.

"It's... It's not like I've done this type of thing before either." Ichigo said scratching his cheek awkwardly.

"Then... let's try hard." Elizabeth told him with a smile. Ichigo's eyes widened when she gripped the hem of his pants and pulled them down to his knees, the bulge clearly showing in his boxes before she even pulled them down. His eyes widened even further when Elizabeth knelt between his knee's eyes widened as she stared at his erect cock that all but hit her in the face when she had released it from it's confines.

"Stop staring." Ichigo said raising his hands to cover his manhood but Elizabeth's own hands stopped him.

"I've never seen one before." She said letting his hands fall back to his sides not taking her eyes of his cock. "Can I?" She asked already raising her left hand up to it.

"It's not like you'd listen to me anyway." Ichigo said leaning back down and gasped as Elizabeth's cold hand wrapped around the base.

"It's so hard, yet soft at the same time." She whispered giving it a gentle stroke with her hand noticing Ichigo stiffen. She smiled and leaned in. "It's got a strong smell."

"Don't sniff it!" Ichigo shouted at her, highly embarrassed. "I've been out all day and before you called me I hadn't showered!"

"It's not a bad smell." Elizabeth told him looking up at him. "I like it, it smells like you." She told him with a smile. "Now just sit back and relax, it's just another massage."

"Yeah right." Ichigo said collapsing back onto the deck chair. "If anyone finds out about this I'm screwed, how am I even in this situation?" He thought to himself, still feeling Elizabeth's cold hand still wrapped around him, gently stroking up and down and the gentle caress of her warm breath that made him shiver more then her cold touch. "Wait... where is her other hand?" He propped him up on his elbows and his eyes shot wide open as he stared at the lust filled face of Elizabeth.

Her eyes lidded as she stared up at him, her mouth open just slightly letting out small pants of warm breath, her left hand gently stroking his member and her other hand... buried between her own legs, he could see her fingers moving in an in and out motion making his eyes widened as he realised what she was doing.

"I can't take it." She moaned before opening her mouth, letting her tongue trail up the underside of his cock making him stiffen even more as she licked up his shaft to the tip. "Ah it tastes... tastes... it tastes good." Ichigo just groaned. "Did it feel good? Be honest." Ichigo took in a deep breath before answering.

"It felt... incredible." Ichigo blushed as she smiled and swirled her tongue around the tip making him let out a moan.

"Just let me take care of you." Elizabeth told him. "I told you, you will never forget it."

"That's for sure." Ichigo thought as he watched Elizabeth not only pleasure him but herself as well. He gasped as Elizabeth's mouth opened and took the first two inches of him inside, he couldn't control it and bucked his hips making her eyes widen and grip onto his hips as he pushed further into her mouth. She pulled her mouth from him and took in a deep breath.

"That's naughty Ichigo." She said stroking his member, the sly smile never leaving her face.

"Sorry..." Ichigo blushed. "I couldn't help it..."

"Well, let's try it again shall we?" She smirked and Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as she took him into her mouth once more, even further than she had when he had bucked into her mouth making him groan. He clenched his fists at his sides only to get a hum from Elizabeth's mouth making him arch his back as she pulled her mouth back from him, a thin trailer of saliva connected from the tip of his cock to her lips as she smiled.

"It feels kind of boring with you not using your hands, have some fun with it Ichigo." Ichigo raised an eyebrow making her eye twitch in annoyance before she reached out and grabbed one of his hands and put it on the back of her head. "Get it now? Just make sure you don't choke me alright?"

"You're serious about this?" Ichigo asked, still not sure about this whole thing.

"No I've just had your dick in my mouth and am telling you this as a joke." She said sarcastically making Ichigo sweat drop slightly. He sighed before she smiled. "So let's give this another try alright?" Ichigo nodded and she opened her mouth again and didn't hesitate at all for a few moments her head bobbed up and down before she stopped and glared up at Ichigo making him sweat slightly before he actually used his hand and pushed down on her head with a moan from Elizabeth that vibrated around his member.

He sighed as they continued, Elizabeth's mouth bobbing up and down in his shaft, her tongue swirling around his tip, it took all Ichigo had not to forcefully ram her head down so he could enter the tighter confines of her throat.

Elizabeth's fingers continued to work into her core as she continued to bob her head on Ichigo's cock, her hand's movements started to become more erratic and less of a rhythm and her bobbing became faster as she started to approach her own climax.

"Ah!" Ichigo groaned pushing her head down once more almost making her gag but she was able to withstand and continue with her movements, on both herself and Ichigo. She moaned as he fingers reached deep inside herself and she forced herself down on Ichigo's cock once more. Her body writhed in a mini orgasm, her own juices running down over her fingers and down her thighs.

As this happened she was about to pull her mouth from Ichigo's member before the hand on top of her head pushed her back down making her eyes widened and looked up to see Ichigo moaning with his eyes closed and his back slightly arched and smiled inwardly before starting to hum.

"Gah!" Ichigo moaned once more, placing his other hand on the opposite to his right and bucking his hips and pushing Elizabeth's head down making her eyes fly wide open as Ichigo drove into her throat. She tapped his thigh and pulled back up and took a deep breath.

"Easy Ichigo." She giggled before going back down, her hands on his thighs and bobbing her head up and down, the head of his cock bumping the back of her throat as she continued to moan around his shaft.

"Ah! Elizabeth!" Ichigo growled out trying not to grip fist fulls of her hair. "I'm... cumming!" Ichigo growled thrusting his hips back up and forcing her head down, Elizabeth's eyes widened as he once again drove into the back of her throat, but she noticed this time it was easier before she felt ropes of cum flood down her throat making her gulp, soon enough she was able to pull back up and her mouth was filled with Ichigo's warm seed, she continued to gulp down the load before it stopped. She rested there for a moment just enjoying what the both of them had done.

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo questioned, Elizabeth pulled up and kissed the head of his cock and smiled at him.

"I'm great." She said. "How about you?" She continued letting her tongue slip from her mouth and catching a bit of cum that had escaped her mouth making Ichigo blush.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Ichigo chuckled lightly, slightly out of breath as a beautiful smile crossed Elizabeth's face.

"You know, I can't either." She said pushing herself up so that they were face to face."I don't know if I'll be able to keep Chiffon's promise." She whispered into his ear. "I want you, now." Her hand that had been between her legs trailed across his lips. "Don't you want to taste me?" She asked before Ichigo's lips parted and she smiled before pushing a finger into his mouth slightly and smiled when she felt Ichigo's tongue swirl around her digit.

"You know, I feel like you're the one dominating in this situation." Ichigo told her cupping her cheek to which she nuzzled into.

"Well someone had to take the lead." She smirked at him. "And you weren't going to, I would love for you to do so." She breathed hotly into his ear. Before Elizabeth knew it she was on her knees her back pressed against Ichigo who was kneeling behind her breathing into her ear making her whimper.

"I can't allow you to break your promise to Chiffon." Ichigo whispered to her making her moan as his left arm snaked around her waist and rose up and grabbed her breast making her gasp as his hand fondled her. "But I can repay you for what you just did for me... think of it like a massage." She gasped as Ichigo's right hand trailed around her waist towards her core, at an almost painfully slow pace making her buck her hips forward on instinct to try and get him to touch her.

"Ichigo!" She moaned out as his fingers only lightly caressed her stomach.

"So eager." Ichigo smiled as he kissed the nape of her neck making her moan out again. His hand trailed down, his fingers idly travelling through the blonde curls of her pubic hair making her gasp and arch her back as he only got closer to her lower lips.

"Ugh, Ichigo please." She gasped, turning her head to the side to look at Ichigo, her eyes glossy and filled with want. Her eyes shot open and she moaned as Ichigo's fingers travelled down her slit just barely bumping the nub at the top of her opening. She bucked in Ichigo's grasp, her eyes closed tightly. She reached up and grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and pulled him towards her smashing her lips against his own.

As soon as her lips had connected with his, Ichigo thrust two fingers into her core making her eyes shot open as Ichigo's palm laid flat on her pubic mound, two fingers thrusting into her as she bucked into his hand. She pulled back from Ichigo's mouth, her mouth still open as she let out heavy pants of breath and moaning continuously as thin strands of saliva connected their lips.

"More!" She gasped pushing her hips into Ichigo's hands. "Please more!" She moaned as Ichigo continued to fondle her breast, her gasping and heavy pants only got more intense as Ichigo's fingers thrust in and out of her lower body, his other hand fondling her breasts roughly as Elizabeth's hips bucked under his movements.

"Ichigo! I uh uhg!" She fell forward bending at the hips, Ichigo going with her as she let out a scream of pure pleasure, Ichigo's hand getting soaked as she came, her cum leaking out between his fingers.

"I think we're even now." Ichigo smiled as they fell onto their sides on the deck chair.

"Oh, it's feels so good..." She moaned as Ichigo's fingers began to slide out of her, she gripped his wrist. "Leave them in... just a little longer." She whispered as she fell asleep, Ichigo simply closing his eyes as he buried his face into her hair, totally unaware that the battle between the second and the third years had come to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked down one of the many corridors of West Genetics, the events of last night still on his mind no matter how much he wanted them to leave. When he had finally awoken it was to an already fully dressed Elizabeth pulling his pants up. She had simply smiled at him, given him a chaste kiss and wished him a goodnight before leaving the pool area before Ichigo headed towards his own dorm and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow... and he could have sworn he could smell the light traces of a cat... but had shrugged it off when he had awoken that morning and headed for classes.

He yawned and stretched his arms out as he continued to walk down the hall with half lidded eyes not even caring that he was very late for his first class, he had already slept through half of it, if he came in late it didn't matter to him at what time that late was so killing a bit of time by waking up didn't really bother him all that much. He rubbed at his eyes once more and opened them only to be hit by a rushing Chiffon.

"Oh sorry Ichigo!" Chiffon said, papers flying on the ground about them. "Morning and all that, sorry but I'm in a real rush, I'll catch up with you at lunch alright!" She called out already half way down the hall with a wave over her shoulder. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked at the mess that was now surrounding him, hell something must have been wrong if she wasn't chewing him out since he was so late to class. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before going about picking up the papers and stacking them in a neat pile.

"Guess I'll take these to the student council office." He thought to himself as he saw the schools insignia on the upper corner of one of the papers he was holding. So without even caring that he would probably miss his first class entirely he headed towards the student council. At least this got his mind off what he and Elizabeth had done last night. He opened the door to the student council and wasn't surprised to find it empty. He walked into the empty room and placed the pile of papers down on the desk that was Chiffon's and sighed before he heard the door open behind him.

"I thought I saw you come in here." Ingrid said, her no nonsense look on her face. "There are a few things that I need to speak about with you Kurosaki."

"Really? You're using my last name after all that happened?" Ichigo questioned only for the red head to glare at him. "Ok, ok." He sighed holding his hands up in defence. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"First of all the minority problem." She raised her hand holding up a finger. "Animals are not allowed in the school dorms at any times. No exceptions."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about? What's this got to do with me?" Ingrid's eyes narrowed at him.

"You shall not make a fool of me Kurosaki." Ingrid told him. "I will not stand here and watch as you deny ownership."

"Ownership to what!?" Ichigo snapped at her. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"The black cat that has been seen within the third year male dormitory. Several reports have seen a black cat at your dorm room simply sitting and waiting." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "Do you still deny ownership even though there are witnesses?"

"Damn straight I do!" Ichigo shouted. "I've never owned a cat in my life!" He growled at her. "Don't try and force the blame onto me." Ingrid cleared her throat and held out a second finger to him.

"Secondly, your absence last night was noted." Ichigo's face went bright red before a confused expression came to his face.

"My absence? I was suppose to be somewhere?" He asked.

"When Chiffon and myself came to your room you were gone, even though curfew was long overdue." She said her eye twitching in irritation.

"If it was long overdue why were you and Chiffon out and about?" Ingrid simply ignored his questioned and walked towards him at Chiffon's desk.

"Last night several students broke regulations and a fight broke out." She explained to him.

"Didn't you do the exact same thing just a week ago?" Ichigo dead panned and Ingrid narrowed her eyes at him once more making him sigh and sit on the edge of Chiffon's desk. "Alright, continue." Ingrid nodded her head.

"Several students were injured and are now recovering in the infirmary, out of these students is a first year, Kazuya Aoi, two second years Rana Linchen and Satellizer El Bridget, among the third years was Attia, Creo and Arnett." Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, he knew all of them. "Chiffon got there just in time before irreversible damage could be dealt to anyone, however all were seriously injured."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. "What the hell was going on!?" He shouted.

"It would seem, Elizabeth set the fight up to take Satellizer and Rana down a notch, she believes the second years are forgetting their place." Ichigo's eyes widened. Ingrid walked to Chiffon's desk and rummaged over the paperwork before pulling a folder from the desk and handing it to Ichigo who took it. "This is Chiffon's report, the injuries that they sustained and what action has been taken for their punishment." She said before lifting his chin up and looked into his eyes. "Where were you exactly? We could have used your help." She said softly as Ichigo clenched his fists.

"Sorry... let me read this over alright?" She nodded her head.

"Try not to miss too many classes today, alright?" She asked and got a simple nod from Ichigo before both left the student council room heading in separate directions, Ingrid to her class and Ichigo, towards the quad. Ichigo now sat on a bench folder opened as he read it's contents.

Kazuya had suffered minor injuries with several minor lacerations to his body and severe bruised ribs.

Both Rana's arms were broken, several cracked ribs and severe internal bruising.

Satellizer had major lacerations across her body, a broken leg, internal bleeding, several broken fingers... and it said even her Stigmata had been attempted to be forcefully removed.

Creo's jaw had been broken, her collar bone fractured and both her wrists were broken.

Attia was lucky with only a severe bruising, minor lacerations and several broken ribs.

Arnett... she wasn't so lucky, in the report it said that Satellizer had gone berserk, and in her rage... she had all but killed Arnett, her left arm and leg had been sliced off, her right leg had several fractured bones and her left eye had been damaged. Several cracked and broken ribs, major internal bruising and bleeding, from what the contents of the folder said, she was the only one still in intensive care. The others, with the help of their stigmata were all on the way to a quick recovery.

Ichigo clenched his fists as he shoved the folder to his side as he tried to imagine why in the hell Elizabeth of all people had organised the fight. He lowered his gaze as he remembered the phone call he had with Elizabeth, she said she needed to see him urgently and yet... they didn't talk about anything that even resembled her urgency. His scowl grew as realisation hit him and he narrowed his eyes.

It was all a damn game to her.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she walked out of her class, glad that it was over. She had heard about what had happened with the girls last night and was slightly disappointed that Attia, Creo and Arnett had failed at handing out proper judgement. But that still didn't stop her from smiling, the way she and Ichigo had connected last night was way worth the defeat.

She knew Chiffon was probably going to get pissed at her for organizing such a thing but she still didn't care, she knew what the student council president would say, she would just give up on the second years, they were causing to much of a fuss anyway, if three third years couldn't handle two second years, she shrugged.

"I'll just have more time to be with Ichigo instead of all this plotting, I always heard that plotting makes you go grey..." She thought to herself before pulling a strand of blonde hair in front of her eyes and smiled. "At least I stopped before it started." As she walked she heard the rumors and whispers that she always did, both the boys and the girls gushing over her beauty before one rumor made her stop dead in her tracks.

"... yeah I hear no one can get near him. It's like the Paragon is really angry about something..." Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as the people around her started to walk away, almost to quickly for her liking.

_"Did he find out?"_ She thought to herself before turning on her heel and going to rush forward before she ran into someone and took a step back and looked up at the person who she had walked into. Getting ready to chew the person out... her words died in her throat. "Ichigo..." She breathed out as she stared into his narrowed eyes that glared at her.

"Is it true." It wasn't a question, she realised that the instant she heard the cold tone in his voice. His eyes bore into her own and she had to look away from his brown eyes, she couldn't bare to see him look at her with that anger in his eyes. "So it is." He said coldly once more.

"Ichigo I..."

"Save it." Ichigo said walking past her. "I don't want to hear it." He walked past her, she turned, reached out and grabbed his shoulder halting him. Both were quiet, Elizabeth not knowing what to say but she didn't want it to go on like this. "You called me to keep me busy for the night so that I wouldn't get involved, so I wouldn't stop it from happening." The tone of his voice never changing from it's cold tone. "Is that all I was? A simple tool in your plan to bully some underclassman?"

"Of course not!" She told him. "You never were... it just... I..." Ichigo pulled his arm from her grip and looked at her over his shoulder at her.

"You try and keep order by throwing around your strength, there is no need for that." Ichigo told her. "You should be damn proud of your school that the newer generations are coming up stronger, not trying to force them back down just because they showed their strength, you're all fighting for the same reasons. I didn't think the third years were such cowards." Ichigo began to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth shouted at him before she was lifted up by the collar of her uniform, her feet coming off the ground as Ichigo rose her up and glared at her making her eyes widened at the anger in them, it was even more so than before.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too!" He shouted at her. "It's the very friends that are in the infirmary right now you should be apologizing too!" He continued to shout. "How can you be so goddamn inconsiderate! They try and do what you ask of them and you don't even have the nerve to go see them! To go apologize for your damn mistake?!" He shook her as tears ran down her cheeks. "Arnett's still in intensive care but you could at least go see Creo and Attia." He said softly this time letting her back down to the ground, letting her collar go, her legs not able to hold her weight as she fell to the ground. "Their supposed to be your friends after all." He continued as he turned and walked away.

She reached out for him but her hand missed and she couldn't even bring herself to call out his name as he disappeared down one of the many hallways of West Genetics, the passing students just staring at the crying Elizabeth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chiffon stared at Elizabeth who was still on the ground, a sobbing mess. She had seen what Ichigo had done, heard what he had said. She couldn't say he had done the right thing but he wasn't in the wrong either. She walked up to Elizabeth who simply stared at the ground, her tear stained cheeks glistening in the light, her eyes red from where she had been crying, several sobs escaped her and more tears came as she turned her head to stare up at Chiffon, the other students making their way from the scene.

"Did you come to laugh at me?" She sobbed. "To rub it in my face?" Chiffon remained silent as she went down on one knee and hugged the sobbing girl, making Elizabeth's eyes go wide as she felt the warm embrace of Chiffon. More tears flowed down her cheeks as she gripped onto Chiffon and buried her head into her shoulder and wailed.

"Ticy, I'm taking Elizabeth back to her room, she is unfit to be in classes today." Chiffon said standing up, bringing Elizabeth with her. "I will not be returning today, please take over for me while I'm away."

"Alright." Ticy said with a slight frown at seeing Elizabeth in such a state. Chiffon wiped Elizabeth's face with a handkerchief.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's get you back to your room." Chiffon said and only got a slight nod from the blonde before she started to lead the other Pandora towards the third year girls dorm. The trip to the girls dorms was silent. When Chiffon got to Elizabeth's room she opened the door and led the still silent heartbroken girl to her bed and sat her down. Elizabeth immediately grabbed her pillow and hugged it closer to her chest and rolled away from Chiffon.

Chiffon grabbed the chair at Elizabeth's desk and sat down folding her left leg over her right as she continued to look at the trembling form of the blonde's back.

"Why did you help me?" Elizabeth asked, her form still trembling but Chiffon could tell that she had regained composure somewhat over her sobbing, but it was still evident that she was upset.

"That's what friends do, or didn't you listen to what Ichigo had to say?" Chiffon saw Elizabeth stiffen before relaxing.

"I didn't think we were friends." She whispered out quietly.

"Just because you didn't think about it, doesn't mean that we aren't now does it?" Chiffon smiled at her back. "We're friends and friends help each other." The two remained quiet for quite some time before Elizabeth rolled over and looked at Chiffon who was simply looking at her with her eyes closed as she always did.

"How... how do I get Ichigo to forgive me? I wronged him I know that, I..." She shook her head. "I can't bear the thought of him being angry at me like he is!" She cried as Chiffon stood from her chair and walked over to the bed and sat down before lifting Elizabeth's head and resting it in her lap before starting to stroke her hair softly.

"Ichigo... he... he was angry Elizabeth, I've never seen him that mad, I hear he wasn't even that mad when he faced Ingrid last week." Elizabeth sobbed into Chiffon's leg. "But do you know why he's angry? It's not just because of what you did, not because you didn't tell him, or even lured him away so he couldn't stop what was happening." Chiffon continued. "His anger doesn't have anything to do with that, sure they play a part but that's not why he's angry. He's mostly angry at himself because he couldn't protect his friends, he cherishes friendship above all else. His friends were hurt and there was nothing he could do to stop it." Chiffon continued as she stroked Elizabeth's hair.

"Before you even think about trying to find a way for Ichigo to speak with you again, you should apologise to your friends first, tell them that it won't happen again." Elizabeth looked up into Chiffon's face.

"Alright..." She whispered. "I need to take responsibility for what happened."

"You should also go see the first year and the second years, it would do you good to see their resolve for yourself." Elizabeth nodded as she stared out into her room. "Let Ichigo be for a few days, I'll have a chat with him tomorrow and try to make things better. But for now I want you to be alright, I'm your friend after all." Elizabeth nodded as Chiffon continued to stroke her hair.

* * *

"Stupid teenage drama bullshit." Ichigo growled out as he walked down the halls of the dorm. Ever since he had left Elizabeth back in the hall he had felt like crap, sure he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't just let her off the hook. He sighed as he continued to walk, he should have gone and seen everyone at the infirmary but had decided to wait until Arnett is at least conscious and out of intensive care, but in all honesty that wasn't the case. He didn't know if he could look the other third years in the eye.

He stopped dead as he rounded a corner and saw a black cat sitting in front of his dorm room door. _"You have gotta be shitting me. Ingrid was telling the truth?"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he walked up to where the black cat was. He simply looked down at it and the cat returned the glance with it's golden yellow eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in? It's been a pain in the ass trying to find you these past couple of days." Yoruichi said making Ichigo grit his teeth as his eye twitched in annoyance as he glared down at the cat.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo roared at her making her smirk, her tail playing about as if she were a happy dog.

"No reason, so are you going to invite me in or are you going to yell at me out in the hall?" The cat questioned with a raised eyebrow and Ichigo growled before pulling his student card from his pocket and swiping it through the lock, the sound of the lock clicking allowed Ichigo to reach out and open the door before Yoruichi simply walked into the room like she owned the place and jumped up on the bed and stretched out like cats do before laying down.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you're doing here Yoruichi?" Ichigo questioned as he sat down at his desk, placing his bag on it and leaned back to look at her. "Is there a hollow problem or something?"

"No nothing like that." Yoruichi said licking her paw before wiping said paw over her ear and continued to repeat.

"Then why are you here?" He asked again.

"Kisuke shop got boring." Ichigo face palmed.

"You know students aren't meant to have animals right? I've already been chewed out because you're simply here!" Ichigo growled.

"Why were you chewed out? It's not like you have anything to do with why I'm here." Yoruichi told him.

"Well since you've been hanging around my room everyone thinks I own you." Ichigo told her making her laugh. "It's not funny!" Ichigo growled. "Look I have enough shit to deal with then having to put up with complaints that there is an animal going around the dorms!" He growled at her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Yoruichi asked him seriously. "You seem... angry. If my presence here is that bad I'll leave."

"No it's not that, you can stay. Just make sure you don't get caught by anyone." Ichigo sighed running a hand through his hair. He felt Yoruichi jump into his lap and looked down to see her staring up at him. "It's nothing don't worry about it."

"It's not nothing Ichigo." Yoruichi said seriously. "I know you better than you think and you don't just snap at people like that. What's got you so worked up?"

"I told you it's nothing." Ichigo told her making her look up at him with a slight pained expression before a more determined once covered her cat face.

"You said you have enough stuff to deal with, what's going on Ichigo?" She asked sternly.

"I told you to drop it." Ichigo continued picking her up and lifting her above her head, his hands underneath her front legs. "So either you drop it or I drop you outside so you can sleep in the hallway." Yoruichi thought for a moment before pouting.

"Fine, have it your way Mr grumpy pants." Ichigo placed her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"It's too early to go to bed so why are you in your dorm anyway? It's the middle of the day don't you have classes?" Ichigo sighed as Yoruichi looked up at him.

"I never knew you to be the one to ask so many questions Yoruichi."

"Well you know me, I'm always one for the latest gossip." Yoruichi chuckled as she laid down next to Ichigo.

"Actually Yoruichi I don't know you or Kisuke all that well, sure we're friends and everything and I know you got exiled from the Soul Society because of what happened with Shinji and the others a hundred years ago, but apart from that I don't know a whole lot about you." Ichigo said as he laid back down before he felt the light weight of Yoruichi step onto him and laid down on his chest. He looked up to see her looking into his face before she closed her eyes.

"It's a long story Ichigo, the life Kisuke and I lived before we were exiled was always filled with reports, missions and our duty as Soul Reapers. The life after that was filled with running, aiding one another to help the Vizards, making sure they were safe. I didn't stay in the same place for too long, I didn't want the Soul Society becoming aware of Kisuke's position so I tried to keep away for long periods of time. Even with gigai's if two captain class Soul Reapers stayed in the same place for two long it would surely raise suspicion and the Soul Society would come to find out what was going on."

"Kisuke opted to stay put in Karakura while I simply wandered. It wasn't that hard to do actually, Kisuke always let me come back but I couldn't stay for long but now... I guess it doesn't really matter. They know that we're here and yet... I guess I'm just used to being a traveller." She shrugged and opened her eyes to see Ichigo staring at the roof. He raised a hand and scratched at her ear making her purr.

"You know, it's hard to believe everything that's happened to me since I met Rukia." Ichigo smiled lightly. "Who would have known the boy who could see ghosts would lead such an abnormal life."

"Regrets?" Yoruichi questioned.

"None."

* * *

Satellizer growled out loud to herself as the nurse pulled the curtain of the bed next to her away. She had opted to have her own room but no. They just had to put her in the same room as her. The one who had practically demanded that she fight her which caused the whole entire mess that had transpired afterwards the night before.

"If you continue to growl, I would ask that you not direct it at me." Rana told her. "I was not aware that you had no intentions of trying to take Kazuya away from me. That third year simply manipulated me into believing so." She huffed.

"You could of just asked!" Satellizer snapped at her. "If you had we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Both girls were covered in bandages, almost from head to toe. Rana's arms were in casts raised up on supports along with Satellizer's left leg which was wrapped in a cast and supported so they couldn't move their broken limbs. Sure the Stigmata helped during the healing process but they also needed to be tended to and not moved about, hence the casts. Most of the bruising and lacerations had been dealt with and healed already but bones tend to take longer to mend back together, even with Stigmata.

"I already apologised for my stupidity, next time I will ask if you are trying to steal my destined one away from me." Rana told her sticking her nose up in the air.

"Why would I want to steal Kazuya from you! I don't need a limiter!" Satellizer snapped back at her.

"If you two keep this up, your wounds won't get any better." The nurse chuckled lightly. "It must be fun to have friends you can argue with so easily."

"We're not friends!" Both barked at her making her giggle and leave the room. The door opened once more after the nurse left and Hiiragi walked in with an awkward expression.

"Ah, I see you two are finally awake."

"Oh, you are one of Kazuya's friends, am I correct?" Rana asked and got a nod from the red headed girl.

"Yeah, I just thought I might come check up on you two after I saw Kazuya. He's doing fine. He should be released later this afternoon, I'm sure he will be stopping by when he is." Rana nodded her head with a smile, glad she would get to see Kazuya soon, however Satellizer was not smiling as she stared at Hiiragi.

"That's not the only reason you came is it?" Satellizer asked her.

"No Ma'am." Hiiragi shook her head. "I... I just thought... I just thought you'd like to know what happened with Lady Elizabeth and the Paragon Ichigo after he found out what had happened to you." Satellizer's eyes hardened and she nodded her head. She wanted to know. "Well, ok."


	12. Chapter 12

Arnett groaned as she started to regain consciousness, before she even opened her eyes she could tell that she wouldn't be able to move parts of her body for a while. Satellizer had done a number on her that was for sure. She cracked an eye open before wincing at the sudden bright light of the infirmary room, you would think someone would think to dim the lights in the hell that was the hospital rooms.

She finally managed to adjust her eyes to the room and let out a deep breath in not only relief of being awake and for that matter alive, but also in irritation of the now long weight of nothing until she could leave this infernal hell hole.

She glanced down and saw the usual empty room of the infirmary, there wasn't anyone to greet her. She sighed before she felt an unfamiliar feeling, well she couldn't exactly say that it was unfamiliar since she had felt it since she had awoken, the reason she was now noticing it was because she had seen it per say. Her eyes shot to her breasts.

"Left... right... why the fuck do I have three tits!" She shouted in shock. Before the lump under her blanket she had just thought was apart of her moved and stretched under the blanket. She rose the arm that hadn't previously been sliced off, one of the only things she could actually move, and pulled the blanket back to reveal a black cat. "Well... this is new." The cat stared blankly at her with it's golden eyes. "What's your name kitty?" She asked. "How did you get here?"

"Meow?" The cat said in it's oddly not natural language tilting its head to the side, fanning ignorance, however Arnett hadn't noticed.

"Oh you are just so cute!" Arnett let out an uncharacteristic squeal for her. Her heart almost stopped as the bathroom door opened, she turned her head and was surprised as her orange haired classmate walk out. Ichigo was drying his hands with a paper towel before throwing it in the bin. He turned towards her and sighed.

"I told you not to get under the blanket Yoruichi." Ichigo growled in annoyance. Arnett could have sworn she saw the cat shrug before nestling into her cleavage once more.

"Yours?" Arnett questioned.

"Something like that." Ichigo sighed sitting in the chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a freight train." She chuckled dryly lowering her eyes. "You're pissed aren't you?" She could tell by his cold attitude, sure he hadn't said much but as much as he had said, she could tell. Hell she practically knew from the time Elizabeth had told them of the plan, her first thought was Ichigo's going to be pissed when he finds out, not if, but when. Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his orange locks.

"Not pissed... not any more." Arnett winced slightly at that. "Just... disappointed... even though... I don't even have the right to be." Arnett's gaze locked with his own. "I'm your friend, not your mentor, teacher, parent, I have no right to feel disappointed."

"It's not that type of disappointment." Arnett whispered idly patting the cat still nestled in-between her breasts as she turned her gaze to the ceiling. "It's the disappointment of being betrayed." She continued, the cat looking into her face before shooting Ichigo a questioning look who simply shrugged. "Are we still friends?" She asked him softly. There was silence for a time being and Arnett felt the sorrow of losing Ichigo start to well up.

"Idiot." His voice was calm, just like how it was before the entire fight. "You really think I'd let you get rid of me that easy?" He questioned. She raised her good arm up and wiped the forming tears from her eyes and chuckled, embarrassed that she was shedding tears in front of him. "Just... stop letting pride rule you. End this stupid rivalry with the second years, that's all I ask."

"Done." She told him with a smile and looked up at him to see his brown eyes looking down at her. "Oh, what's the date today? How long have I been out exactly?"

"Two weeks." Ichigo told her. "You're the only one still in the infirmary. There was going to be a transfer to an actual hospital if you didn't wake up within the week." Ichigo continued. "Glad to see you're up at least."

"This sucks, I'm going to miss prom." Ichigo chuckled lightly. "It's not funny, I was really looking forward to it. I was going to ask you to go with me."

"Well, I guess you're in luck. I'll just have to come bug you for the evening then. I wasn't planning on going. To flashy for me." He told her.

"Plus all your little fan girls." Arnett chuckled lightly. Ichigo paled as he saw the slight glint in Yoruichi's golden eyes as she propped her head up and looked at him with a grin only cat's could give. She had been locked in his room ever since she had arrived on campus, much to her annoyance and this was the first time she had been let out of his room. "I still would have liked a dance." Arnett pouted slightly.

"Well it's in a week right?" Ichigo questioned remembering he had looked at his calendar, Chiffon having marked the date months in advance even though he had told her he wasn't going, end of story, not even that smile of hers would change his mind much to her shock. A slight nod from Arnett let him continue. "Well hopefully your stigmata will kick up the healing process and we can have a dance right here in your room." Arnett's eyes widened and a blush covered her face.

_"I never knew Ichigo was this smooth."_ Yoruichi thought to herself with a grin. Oh she was so going to have to ask him an endless amount of questions about his time at this academy when they got back to his room.

"Okay." She smiled up at him. "It's a date." Ichigo just chuckled lightly and rested back in his chair, that was until his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked out the window into the night. "Everything ok?" Arnett asked him before the door slid open. Arnett's eyes widened slightly as she saw Elizabeth standing there. Ichigo rose from his chair and turned to Arnett.

"I'll come see you again soon." He told her and all she could do was nod as he left past Elizabeth who couldn't even meet his eye, holding her left arm as she looked to the ground. The door closed behind Ichigo and that was when Arnett realised something. Yoruichi was gone, how the cat had left her presence like that she didn't know. When she looked up into Elizabeth's face she was surprised to see a fresh set of tears rolling down her cheeks. Ichigo still hadn't talked to her in the two weeks.

* * *

"You going to tell me what that was all about back there?" Yoruichi questioned walking along the ground as Ichigo walked next to her. She glanced up to see his face blank but she could see in his eyes he was trying to come to terms with something. "That blonde girl..."

"Leave it Yoruichi." His growl stopped her and she lowered her gaze and continued to walk silently beside him. The two continued to walk, Yoruichi already knowing they were heading to the dorm rooms once more. She had found it oddly comfortable living with Ichigo over the last two weeks. Sure when he wasn't around she was bored but she slept through most of that.

She had found it amusing though that when a girl with a smile that could only match the captain of squad four, spoke with him, he had practically shoved Yoruichi into the closet and demanded she keep quiet. She found out later that the girl was the student council president.

"I knew it!" A roar stopped Ichigo in his tracks. Yoruichi looked up at him to see his face paling. "Kurosaki! Get your ass over here!" Yoruichi turned and looked over her shoulder and she saw a red head practically running full sprint at the two of them, rage clearly on her face.

"Run." He hissed before piss bolting away from the enraged red head that was Ingrid. Yoruichi watched in mild fascination of the chase. It was amusing for her to see her old student so easily fearful from a girl that was, to what he had faced in the past, nothing but a fly. She mentally shrugged to herself before taking Ichigo's advice and heading back to his dorm. She just knew how to get his troubled thoughts off the blonde girl.

Ichigo opened his door with a groan, Ingrid had soon caught up with him and practically chewed him out until she realised that the cat had dispersed, a little quick thinking on Ichigo's part made the redhead questioned if she had seen the cat. Even so she had chewed him out some more about him lying, and then attempting to hide the cat. Ichigo walked into the room and paused, his ears picked up the sound of the shower going.

"Great." Ichigo sighed to himself as he heard the shower shut off. "Just what I need." He sat down on his bed before the door opened and his eye twitched in irritation as the very human female version of Yoruichi walked out of the steaming bathroom, a grin on her face, his toothbrush hanging from her mouth, her hands on her naked hips.

"Took your time getting back." Yoruichi said with a smile, the only thing covering her breasts was the ends of the towel, the rest of her body completely naked. She looked to Ichigo thinking he would react the same way he always did only to see an irritable expression on his face, not that of seeing a naked girl.

"Use your own damn toothbrush!" Yoruichi's jaw slightly dropped at that, his toothbrush now hanging limply on her lip. Never had she got such a calm reaction out of Ichigo about her nudity, it was always 'cover up! Gah! What is the matter with you! Pervert!' something along those lines, but here she was standing completely in the buff, and he was complaining about her using his toothbrush?

"Who are you and what have you done with Ichigo." Yoruichi said narrowing her eyes at him.

"What are you talking about Yoruichi." He sighed. "And would you get dressed already. You'll catch a cold." Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She bit into the toothbrush and whipped the towel of her shoulders revealing her breasts to him making his eye twitch in annoyance. She narrowed her eyes before she sprang into action, Ichigo's shout of shock was muffled as she practically pinned him to the bed, his face buried within her cleavage as he struggled to escape.

"That's a better reaction!" Yoruichi laughed as Ichigo struggled beneath her. She sat up, Ichigo taking a deep gasp of air to refill his lungs as Yoruichi straddled his lap and smirked down at him. "That's the Ichigo I know."

"You're insane!" Ichigo shouted at her making her laugh at him.

"Well, someone isn't the shy little boy any more." She said with a devious grin. "What's happened since you've been away?" She asked staring down into his eyes, before they turned away from her own making her put two and two together. "What did that blonde girl do?" She asked him seriously.

"I don't want to talk about it Yoruichi." Ichigo told her. "Just leave it."

"What. Happened." She said glaring down at him making him sigh and raise a hand and drag it through his hair before looking up at her eyes again.

"Can you get dressed first?"


	13. Chapter 13

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo who was now sitting uncomfortably on his bed as she sat in his desk chair, dressed at Ichigo's request and much shouting on both of their parts, Yoruichi not wanting to get dressed and Ichigo yelling at her indecent exposure, turns out he was simply against her nudity, not embarrassed by it, Ichigo sure had stopped being a prude.

She had listened to what he had to say about the incident that occurred between him and Elizabeth. Somewhere, deep down she was jealous of Elizabeth, hell even of the other girls Ichigo had mentioned after she had pestered him about asking him for more information on his so called fangirls. But not only jealous but proud, proud that Ichigo was starting to become a man, sure he was man enough already but to just take that final plunge so to speak. It also made her pout which only rose questions in the orange haired soul reaper.

"What?" Ichigo questioned noticing the pout forming on her lips. "What's with that look?" He asked her again, getting annoyed.

"Now that you're getting all use to woman I can barely tease you any more." She whined making him blush before growling at her. "It's already taking effect! Look what I had to do just to get you flustered!" Ichigo face palmed at that with a groan of annoyance. "But Ichigo." He looked up at her to see her looking at him seriously, current jokes aside for the time being. "I know why you're angry at her." His gaze lowered from her own. "But do you think she simply used you? Is that how you truly feel? Is that why there is so much anger building up in you?" She questioned him.

"You're saying a shouldn't be angry?" Ichigo asked, still not meeting her gaze. "To just accept that..."

"No." She told him without skipping a beat. "You should be angry, but you're angry about the wrong thing." Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked up at her. "From what you told me, this girl, all the girls that you mentioned by name have strong feelings for you. Elizabeth included. I saw the look when she saw you in the infirmary room, she looked completely broken." She told him honestly. "By all means be upset that she lured you away so that you couldn't help your friends. But don't think for a second that girl used you for simply sexual gratification and I know that's what you're thinking." Ichigo lowered his gaze once more. "Ichigo, I'm hundreds of years old. I know what I'm saying." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Yeah I know." Ichigo mumbled. "That you're a damn perverted granny." He mocked her.

"What did you say you brat!" She shouted lunging forward and tackling Ichigo onto the bed making him yelp in surprise. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk about a woman's age! How disrespectful! You should be nicer to the one who taught you Bankai!" She continued to shout shaking him by the collar making him groan before she let him fall back to the bed as she simply sat on his stomach, crossing her legs, Ichigo not even bothered by her weight. "Are you going to apologise?" She asked him with a curious expression.

"To her or you?" Ichigo mumbled out making Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Both!" She growled making him sigh and look up at the ceiling and fold his arms behind his head, Yoruichi simply sitting on him without a care in the world. "You can't stay angry at her for what the two of you did, you'll regret it. Elizabeth didn't do what she did to spite you Ichigo, she did it to show you the feelings she has for you, albeit she could have done it at a better time, but what's done is done." She shrugged. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, this is a serious matter, I'm not in the habit of telling someone else's bedroom tails. Unless I'm involved of course." She winked at him making him sigh in annoyance once more. Yoruichi always made him annoyed.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" He questioned making her grin.

"You have to move on, you can't let it drag you down." Yoruichi smiled down at him.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I forgave everyone else, I just hope it's not to late with Elizabeth." He said still looking up at the ceiling missing the small smile come to Yoruichi's face as she looked down at him and watched as he closed his eyes making her eyebrow twitch.

"Where the hell is my apology!" She roared down at him shaking him by the collar again making him whine that she was being a pest, only to cause her to thrash him some more.

* * *

Arnett sat in bed looking down into her lap, feeling useless, her body was still recovering from the operations her body had gone through. She was happy Ichigo was there when she awoke, she had honestly been surprised to see him come out of the bathroom when she had woken up. Her mind started to wander into a fantasy of Ichigo holding her hand while she lay unconscious whispering for her to wake up to him.

A teenage girls dream, yet it could make her heart beat faster and her cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

Her eyes snapped open as the door opened and the object of her thoughts stood with a small smile on his face, the same smile she had seen the day she and Attia had lunch with him, that reminded her she needed to check her phone when she located it, she did set Ichigo's smiling face as her background after all.

"Feeling any better?" Ichigo questioned walking into the room and heading for the chair beside her bed making her smile at him.

"Yeah, I can at least move both of my arms freely now." She said showing him that she could by lifting her arms up. "And I'm getting the feeling back in my legs, so you're going to have to keep to your word and dance with me on prom night." Ichigo simply chuckled but nodded his head.

"Yeah I remember." He told her. "I'll need someone to keep me company while everyone is off at the dance."

"And I was going to enter the Pandora Queen contest this year." She sighed. "Either way, I'll still get to dance with you, and even better, I get you all to myself for the night." Ichigo scratched the back of his head as Arnett grinned at him while chuckling before a quiet settled in on the hospital room and a frown came to Arnett's face. "Elizabeth... she said you haven't forgiven her yet, she doesn't even know if you will..." She started, slightly sad that Elizabeth was the only one that hadn't been forgiven, she was still Arnett's friend after all, she could be sad about it. She watched as Ichigo leaned back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to apologise... and I'll hear her apology, but I don't know if things will go back to the way they were before." He said truthfully. Arnett ran her good hand through her hair before ruffling it up slightly. For one thing she was glad that Ichigo had told her the truth, but found that she couldn't really blame him for not forgiving her. From what she knew of Ichigo he had high morals, and what Elizabeth did... Arnett didn't even know if she would have forgiven Elizabeth if she were in his shoes.

"Well... at least you're going to try." Arnett smiled and Ichigo nodded his head before turning to her.

"I was speaking with Chiffon just the other day, she said you're pretty good with the Accelerator turn." Arnett nodded her head in agreement, proud of her skills. "Well, when you get out of the infirmary would you mind teaching me a few things? I'm still having trouble getting it down." He explained. "That's if you're up to it, of course." Arnett smiled sheepishly at him.

"Well I could..." She began. "But, uh, I'm not really the teaching type, and to top it off, I'm quite the brutal fighter... hence the nickname Mad Dog, I've been told I'm a bit too blood thirsty when it comes to battle." She chuckled sheepishly. "I will admit... I enjoy fighting but the way everyone talks about it they call me borderline psychotic." She explained.

"That's great then, I've always learnt better under pressure anyway, it'll be a great improvement of smashing into walls with Ticy barking orders at me." Ichigo told her making her chuckle lightly, she had sat in on one of his many training sessions with Ticy, he hadn't picked it up at all. "So you up for it?" He questioned and she nodded her head.

"As long as you don't think any different of me afterwards." She told him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine..." He trailed off remembering how he had dealt with the psychotic Kenpachi multiple times over the years. _"Can't be anything compared to that."_ He thought to himself with a slight smile. He turned his attention back to Arnett before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll come see you sometime this afternoon, I've got to go find Elizabeth." Arnett nodded her head and reached up and grabbed his hand and held it in hers for a while before smiling up at him.

"Good luck." Ichigo nodded and rose from his chair and walked toward the door, already searching for Elizabeth's spiritual signature. Walking down the hall's he saw a few familiar faces but paid them no mind as he continued to search for Elizabeth, he had locked onto her signature when he had left the hospital room but it was a far distance away and the school was quite large.

Walking out into the quad he headed for Elizabeth, trying to think what he would say to her. Walking across the grounds he could sense Elizabeth coming closer as he approached and his scowl returned as he saw her off in the distance. Ichigo stopped not far from her, Elizabeth obviously lost in thought as not even seeing him as she continued to approach. Ichigo's frown only grew as he saw the state she was in, heavy bags underneath her eyes which were red from crying. Him ignoring her had obviously taken its toll on her.

"Elizabeth." Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks and looked up to see Ichigo standing only a few meters away from her. Her eyes widened slightly as he stared at her, she hadn't heard his voice in so long. She took a step forward not knowing what to do, she wanted to reach out to him, to hold him to say she was sorry, she hadn't been given the chance to even do that.

"Ichigo..." She whispered, he could already see the tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Her tears were falling freely now as she stared up at him, she wanted to hug him to feel his touch upon her again but she didn't know how he would react. She wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing uncontrollably as Ichigo continued to stare at her a mix of emotions running through his mind.

Her eyes shot wide open as she was pulled forward her face being pulled into his chest, she let everything go, and wrapped her arms around him and cried as he held her. Ichigo didn't know how long he held her for, nor did he remember when she stopped crying and simply clutched to him like a lifeline.

"Elizabeth..." She pulled back from him slightly and looked up into his eyes. "I think it's time we had a talk."


	14. Chapter 14

The two were sitting on one of the many benches that littered the academy, they had been there for well over an hour and classes had been let out already. Some students were still lingering around but none were paying the two any attention, mostly because Ichigo didn't look pleased at all. Elizabeth had her head down staring into her lap, deep down, she was glad that she had the chance to talk with Ichigo again but dared not show it.

She didn't want to make him think she was happy about something while he held such a serious look in his eyes, no, now was not the time to be happy. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Ichigo's hand resting next to his thigh, the two sitting quite some distance apart from one another. She wanted to reach out and grab it, to hold it and for him to tell her that everything would be ok... but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

When Ichigo had told her that they needed to talk, she instantly agreed, hoping that somehow she would be able to gain Ichigo's forgiveness for everything. However... neither had said anything, they had been sitting in silence for over an hour now. She raised her head up slightly and was surprised to see Ichigo scowling more than usual. He was clearly annoyed. Elizabeth felt her eyes begin to blur as she felt the tears well up once more, was he so angry at her he couldn't even hear her apology out? Or even look at her?

"I'm an ass." Elizabeth's head shot up to look Ichigo in the face to see him staring off into the quad. "No matter what happened between us, I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did, you didn't deserve that kind of treatment." He said glancing in her direction. "Sorry." Elizabeth's eyes were wide in shock as he stared into her eyes, before Ichigo's eyes opened as he saw tears fall from her eyes.

"No! You have nothing to apologise for!" She cried bringing her hands to her eyes. "You had every right! I betrayed your trust! I kept you away... just... just so..." She couldn't get the rest out as she began to cry, her body trembling so much it was visible to Ichigo. Ichigo frowned as Elizabeth practically broke down in front of him, this didn't seem like it was the first time either.

_"I didn't know how hard she's taken this."_ Ichigo thought sadly. _"Geeze I can be a real ass at times."_ He continued as he rose a hand to Elizabeth's shoulder making her look up at him with teary eyes. She lowered her gaze as she sniffled slightly, more tears falling from her eyes.

"I never wanted you to feel used Ichigo, everything we did, I never meant it to hurt you." She said, Ichigo's hand still on her shoulder as if giving her the strength to get this out. She lowered her head as she rose a hand up to the hand that was on her shoulder and laced her fingers with his. "Is..." She rose her hand up to wipe the tears away from her face. "Is there any way... we can go back? Forget everything that happened and be friends again?" She questioned. "You're so important to me Ichigo, I don't want to lose you, if all I can have is your friendship, I'll take it!" With a frown Ichigo pulled his hand back from hers, she wanted to reach out and grab it again but restrained herself as he placed his arms on the backs of the chairs and let out a soft sigh.

"I wish it could be that easy Elizabeth." Ichigo said softly, only making more tears fall down the blondes cheeks. Ichigo stared up into the orange hue of the sky, the afternoon setting in. "To be honest... until recently I was angry about the wrong thing with you." He told her. "At the start, I had honestly thought that... you had used me." Elizabeth cringed at that. "But I realise now that you didn't... as you can probably guess I'm not the most outgoing guy." He chuckled lightly as he continued to stare up at the sky. "But coming to terms with it, you're a well respected person and there would be no way you would degrade yourself to that level." Elizabeth raised her head to see Ichigo still looking up. "I was mad about the wrong thing." He said softly.

"Elizabeth, you didn't use me. You used your friends, treated them like pawns in a game of chess just to make your life seem easier." He leant forward as he stared at the ground. "And this wasn't the first time." Elizabeth's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "I've spoken to the others, they were honest with me." He continued as he glanced up at her. "Can you be honest with me Elizabeth? Can you promise me, right here and right now that nothing like this will ever happen again, that you won't use your friends like this?" Elizabeth stared into his eyes, they were full of determination.

"I promise." She said softly. "I promise to never do anything like this, I'll never manipulate the people that are close to me." She told him. "I've talked with the others as well, even Satellizer and Rana." Ichigo's eyes widened momentarily at that. "You were right, I should have been proud of my school that we had such talent rising up through the ranks. We were cowards. I'm ashamed that it took me this to understand that." She said lowering her head only for her eyes widened as she felt Ichigo's hand rest atop her head.

"I can't promise we'll go back to what we had before, and I know that it's going to be tough." Ichigo told her as she raised her head up and looked into his eyes. "But we have to start somewhere right." Elizabeth nodded as she let a small smile grace her face. Ichigo raised his hands and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your eyes are really red, it's been tough... hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Elizabeth said as she turned away from him. "I... didn't know how much I really depended on you, some days... you were what made me smile." She said softly before her head was turned towards Ichigo who was smiling at her, her cheeks reddened slightly, it had been so long since he had smiled at her like that.

"How about we go to the pool tonight? We'll get the others to come along. It's been a while since we've gone as a group." Elizabeth's eyes widened as her smile grew and she nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Why on earth are you going to the pool this late at night?" Yoruichi asked, her cat tail swaying behind her slightly.

"The third years have full access to the pool this time of night, not a lot of people go and we can just relax for a bit." Ichigo told her with a shrug of his shoulders. _"As relaxing as standing around women in bikinis who look like supermodels, I don't really get how that's relaxing time."_ He added in his mind, he didn't need Yoruichi thinking that this school was turning him into some type of pervert. "When are you going home anyway?" He questioned.

"What am I cramping your style?" Yoruichi smirked. "Maybe stopping your mojo, what's the term for that, oh I know. Cock blocker." Ichigo face palmed in annoyance. "Do you do it on the bed? Nah I bet you're more of a shower man, behind or from the front Ichigo?" Ichigo's eyebrow began to twitch as he continued to get ready. "Are these walls soundproof, I bet you'd have girls screaming in the throws of ecstasy. We all know you're... well equipped. I know, I've seen it."

"WHAT!? WHEN!?" Ichigo shouted, his face beat read as he turned around to face her seeing her grinning at him.

"Hehe back when we shared a bath together in the Soul Society, remember? You weren't quick enough to stop me from peeking. Remember, I'm called the goddess of flash Ichigo." She smirked, her cat mouth opening wide in a grin.

"You're a damn pervert!" Ichigo growled as she rose a paw up.

"Guilty as charged." She winked at him. "Well go enjoy your swim... I don't feel like being chased by that Ingrid girl again."

"Yeah... you're going to have to leave sooner or later, she's starting to get suspicious again." Ichigo sighed as he swung a towel over his shoulder. "Which is a pain in the ass."

"Oh!" She exclaimed as if she had just come to realize something important. "So you like Anal?"

"YORUICHI! SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted at her as he left the room slamming the door shut behind him making her laugh lightly as she curled up onto Ichigo's bed and closed her eyes.

_"Ah, so young and innocent Ichigo, I'm going to have to start pulling out the big guns to start teasing you again."_ She thought evilly. Ichigo was scowling as he left his dorm room, a blush on his face as he made his way out of the male dorms, how could she just ask that out of the blue like that. Simply throwing Yoruichi from his mind he headed for the pool, he couldn't say it was going to be the same since Arnett was going to be there, still confined to her hospital room but at least they might be able to have a little fun.

Heading up the stairs towards the pool, he could already hear the girls voices, he swiped his student card through the lock allowing him to walk up and he turned to see everyone smiling over at him.

"Hey Ichigo." Chiffon smiled. "How are you?"

"Ah, fine." Ichigo said walking over to them placing his towel down on one of the chairs as he passed. "What's up with all of you?"

"We were just kind of shocked when you were the one who suggested that we all go for a swim." Ingrid told him. "You feeling alright?" She asked with an amused smirk making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch.

"It feels like it's been forever Ichigo!" Chiffon whined wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's like you've been avoiding all of us! You're so mean." She pouted as Ichigo stood up, Chiffon's arms still wrapped around him as she wrapped her legs around his waist making him glance over his shoulder only for Chiffon to grin as she closed the distance and kissed him lightly on the lips, Ichigo could practically feel the heat of the glares from some of the other girls. Pulling back from the gentle kiss Chiffon tilted her head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Alright that's enough!" Attia shouted. "Stop getting all lovey dovey!" She continued glaring at the duo who had turned to face her, Chiffon still on Ichigo's back.

"Arnett's right Attia, you've got it bad." Creo said with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Attia mumbled. "Didn't we come here to swim?" She continued as she headed for the pool and dived in. Ichigo looked over to Creo and Ingrid who were shaking their heads in amusement.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Ichigo questioned.

"Sorry I'm late." Came her voice from behind Ichigo making him look over the shoulder Chiffon wasn't resting her head on to see Elizabeth in a swimsuit which surprised him, her always swimming naked since he first got here. She smiled slightly at Ichigo who nodded in return.

"Well we're here to swim aren't we? Strawberry get your ass in the pool!" Attia shouted at him, Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he craned his neck to glare at Attia who was smirking triumphantly in the water.

"What was that you little midget!" Ichigo shouted as he ran to the pools edge Chiffon laughing happily on his back as he jumped into the water and chased after Attia who was throwing more taunts at Ichigo. Creo slipped into the pool and began to swim after them as Elizabeth set her towel down on one of the chairs and turned to the pool with a smile as she saw the four in the pool laughing happily.

"He forgave you?" Ingrid questioned. "If I were you, I wouldn't betray his trust again." Elizabeth turned to Ingrid who was looking over the pool alongside her before she glanced at Ichigo. "It doesn't matter how much you care for him, I don't think Ichigo would forgive you a second time." Elizabeth frowned as Ingrid slipped off her jacket revealing her bikini top. "Chiffon was right when she said that Ichigo would change this school."

"Yeah, she was." Elizabeth agreed as Ingrid dived into the pool.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the form in his hands with a twitching eyebrow, and a mild blush covering his cheeks. Yoruichi was laughing her ass off to the side, holding her sides in laughter as she rolled around on the floor causing even more irritation for the orange haired teen.

"I'm, going to fucking kill Kisuke."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all he got in response from Yoruichi who had read the form before Ichigo had come back to his room, it having been slipped beneath his door during the school day. "Oh my god! Hahahahaha you... you have to..." Ichigo's eyebrows began to twitch as Yoruichi gasped for her, trying to get it out but couldn't, only more laughing could be heard making him groan in annoyance.

"I know damn it!" He growled reading the form over once again. "But why me!?" He whined. "Why does all this stuff happen to me!?"

"If it was anyone else, they'd be loving the situation right now." Yoruichi told him finally getting her breathing under control, however the grin never left her face.

"Yeah well I'm not anyone else am I! I actually have morals!"

"Since when? You're a pervert through and through Ichigo." Yoruichi told him making his eye twitch. "I know you peeked."

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled at her.

"Well, I won't be around much longer." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this. "I have to report back to Kisuke and all, he wanted to know how you were doing with the Stigmata and all that."

"Figured as much." Ichigo mumbled out.

"Your Dad is just going to be ecstatic about how you have so many girlfriends." Yoruichi smirked making Ichigo grit his teeth.

"I don't have any girlfriends and you better not tell him anything!" Ichigo shouted at her which she raised an amused eyebrow at. "I just have friends... that are girls... and are kind of over affectionate?" He suggested only making her amused smirk grow.

"You know as well as I do Ichigo." Yoruichi told him. "Those girls are head over heels for you, you're growing up so fast." She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Who knew you would be such a playboy." She laughed as she turned into a cat and leapt onto the window sill. "I'll see you around Ichigo, be sure to bring your girlfriends to Karakura, I'm sure your family would love to meet them."

"Get out of here Yoruichi." Ichigo mumbled making Yoruichi nod.

"Bye Ichigo, don't get overconfident now." Ichigo simply glared as Yoruichi jumped out the window. Letting out a short sigh of relief, that was two things he didn't have to deal with now, the first being Ingrid finding out that he had a 'pet' and getting in his face about while the second was that he didn't have to worry about Yoruichi teasing him in the confines of his own room any longer.

However it just rose more problems with Yoruichi going back to Karakura... where his Dad was going to find out some very interesting things about his time spent in the West Genetics Academy. Glancing back down at the form that Yoruichi had been laughing out he glared at it before throwing it onto his desk.

_"What kind of damn school has those types of physicals this day and age... and why the hell is the school separated into Pandora's and limiters not Male and Female!"_ He shouted in his mind as he gripped fist full of his hair before realisation dawned on him, his eyes widening as he glared at the ceiling. "Chiffon."


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo was crouched down next to a door in the hallways of West Genetics, the door clearly labelled physicals within. Why may you ask he was crouched down next to the door and not witnessing the true blessing within? Well everyone as I'm sure you know. Ichigo Kurosaki is a prude, maybe the prudest of the prude, it it were a thing, he'd probably be the prude king.

One may be thinking that with everything he had experienced since his time at West Genetics that his abilities to deal with the opposite sex would have improved, yes? Well you would be correct in thinking such things... however... what Ichigo had witnessed in that room just moments prior to him sitting outside the door... he didn't think any man could handle that. It took him a good five minutes to get his nose to cooperate with him and stop bleeding.

"Are you ready to try again?" Ichigo glanced up at the direction of the voice to see Elize Schmitz, or better known as the school's head doctor. She held a small smirk on her face as she looked down at him, his clearly annoyed face highly amusing to her. She knew of Chiffon's plan and what the student council president was trying to accomplish, she wasn't against the idea but knew that Ichigo was having a hard time dealing with several girls wanting to get to know him... intimately, very intimately in some cases.

"Is there a way of this happening any other way?" Ichigo questioned with a slight glare.

"Nope sorry, so you have to get in here." Elize told him. "I'm totally booked out for the next few weeks so you have to get your physical done today, with the rest of the Pandora's." Ichigo simply groaned.

"Come on Ichigo!" Chiffon's voice could be heard from behind Elize. "We're waiting for you!"

"That's what I am afraid of." Ichigo mumbled as he rose to his feet making Elize smirk and open the door for him and stood to the side. He took a deep breath before walking into the room. Immediately his face went red and her turned back around only to see Elize close the door behind her and shake her head at him.

"Come on, it'll only take a couple of minutes... plus adding the time of waiting in line." Elize added making him scowl at her. "Just come on already, we don't have all day." Ichigo simply groaned and took another deep breath. "Any guy would be lucky to be in your shoes."

"Would you stop talking please." Ichigo questioned as Elize simply smirked and walked past him. _"Just three steps and I'm oh god whose hands are those!"_ Ichigo screamed in his mind as a pair of arms draped over his shoulders before he felt the girls bare breasts push into his back, his face heating up.

"Ichi-boo, don't even think about running away." Chiffon purred into his ear. "You have to get your physical, just like the rest of us." She smiled at him making him start to sweat slightly as it started to form into that smile that made you do what she says. It reminded him so much of Unohana. "So, this is what I want you to do." Ichigo gulped slightly. "Get undressed so I can take your measurements."

"Hey!" Attia shouted making Chiffon and Ichigo look over their shoulders at the petite girl who was still or as Ichigo saw, the only girl still wearing a shirt, every single girl apart from Elize was topless and shamelessly standing around without bras on all in their lower underwear. "Why do you get to take his measurements?" Attia questioned with a huff.

"I think I'm going to agree with Attia on this one." Ingrid said folding her arms beneath her breasts making them jump slightly, Ichigo's eyes following the moves of the giggly flesh. "Why do you think you get to take Ichigo's measurements."

"Well, we only have a few measuring tapes so we have to measure one another, I just took the initiative and decided to measure Ichigo." Chiffon told them. "Problems?"

"Hell yes!" Attia shouted. "Just because you're student council president shouldn't mean you should get first dibs!"

"What am I! Some type of object to fight over!" Ichigo shouted however was flatly ignored as the girls continued to argue. Ichigo let out a slight groan before a hand rested on his shoulder, he turned to glance at the face of Creo who was simply smiling at him.

"Don't let it bother you." She told him. "Just be glad they're not in some type of tug a war with you as the rope." Ichigo groaned.

"Please don't give them ideas." Ichigo told her making her chuckle lightly, Ichigo's eyes were straining to keep locked with hers, not wanting them to wander, it didn't help that Creo's hands were on her hips as if she had no shame in hiding her body from him, damn it was like every girl in here was like Elizabeth and had no shame in flaunting their body. "Well everyone in here are suppose to be girls... so I guess I'm the odd one out." He sighed as he saw Creo raise an eyebrow at him with a smirk coming to her features.

"Uncomfortable?" She questioned.

"Very." Creo simply shook her head in amusement as Ichigo glanced back over to Ingrid, Attia and Chiffon who were still bickering over who got to measure his body, Chiffon was pouting while swinging her arms wildly up and down like a child, Attia... was glaring at Ingrid who was smirking and holding up a measuring tape.

"I win." Ingrid smirked at the duo. "Have fun measuring one another ladies."

"You cheated!" Chiffon whined.

"Yeah." Attia nodded her head in agreement at Chiffon's whining statement.

"One can not cheat at rock paper scissors." Ichigo face palmed, they had decided it over a simple game of chance like that? "Either way it has been decided." Ingrid smirked at the duo placing the measuring tape over her shoulder while placing her hands on her hips, jutting her chest out. "Plus, I've got you two beat in other ways as well." She informed them.

"Chest fat is not important!" Attia shouted at her, covering her own clothed torso with her arms as Chiffon pouted, it was true that Ingrid was a centimetre larger than her in the chest department.

"Ichi-boo doesn't care about the size of a girls breasts! Right Ichigo!?" Chiffon said turning to the orange haired teen who was trying to keep his gaze at eye level. All in all, he couldn't tell who was bigger in the breast department between Ingrid and Chiffon, to him they just looked the same size, and he knew for sure that Chiffon's were soft, he hadn't had the pleasure of having felt Ingrid's like he had Chiffon's even if it had been unintentional on Chiffon's part.

"Isn't that just special." Ingrid smirked walking up to Ichigo, her breasts bouncing with each of her steps. "Trying to act all modest, when we all know you want to look." She continued to smirk before she raised her hand and placed it on his chest making him swallow nervously as he looked at her forehead. "You really are something else, you know that."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Ichigo huffed out in mild annoyance.

"It's a compliment, you know how to treat a woman respectfully, it's truly a rare trait to find in a man, in this day and age. Although, that beating you handed me a few weeks back wasn't all that respectful, but I guess I did ask for it." She told him making him look down into her eyes seeing something there in them, admiration. "Thank you again for everything that was dealt with that night." She blushed slightly remembering how she had kissed him.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo told her, turning his head away before he felt her hands back on his chest and looked back down to see her smirking again.

"Alright, now let's get you out of those clothes." Squeals of excitement could be heard all around from the girls in the room. "It's about time these girls got a show, don't you think?" Ichigo paled as he looked over his shoulder to see countless topless girls, ranging from first years where he could spot Hiiragi with wide eyes as she clasped hands in front of herself staring at him in awe.

Then some of the second years including Rana, who was squealing in excitement just because the other girls were. Ichigo practically knew she had no idea what was going on, she was a bit of an air head. Then he could see Satellizer who was glancing at him, a tinge of pink on her cheeks, at least she was covering those large breasts of hers with an arm keeping her modesty protected however her eyes hadn't left him for an instant since he had entered the room.

Then there was the third years all who were grinning in excitement, sure some of them had witnessed his body in the pool late at night, but the majority had not and were eager to see what their Paragon looked like shirtless, and if Ingrid had anything to say about it, only dressed in his boxes.

"If only he had a pole and some raunchy music, he could certainly put on a hell of a show." Elize chuckled lightly beside Chiffon who's eyes opened revealing the gold beneath them. She hurried over to her bag which was laid to the side and reached into it making Attia turn to her to see her pull out her purse and rush back past her.

"What in the world..." Attia thought before she saw Chiffon reach into her purse and her eyes opened wide before she burst out laughing making Ichigo look over to her only to see Chiffon standing before him her arm stretched bag, her hand full of bills.

"Take it off!" Chiffon cheered as the bills floated over Ichigo who was standing there in shock before the entire room started the chant.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Ichigo simply glared at Chiffon who was grinning at him as money started to pool around his feet that Chiffon had thrown at him.

"Really wished you had a pole though, could I get a lap dance later?" Chiffon questioned with as much innocence one could use while asking for a lap dance.

"I really didn't expect my comment to get taken so literally." Elize thought to herself with an amused grin as Attia was laughing her ass of rolling on the ground next to her. Ichigo was glaring at Chiffon who was grinning up at him, he turned to Ingrid who rose an eyebrow as if to say 'well, you going to strip or do I have to do it for you'. Reaching up he pulled his tie undone in an instant and let it fall to the ground to pool at his feet along with the bills Chiffon had thrown.

"SLOWER!" A girl called out which only got cheers from other girls making Ichigo blush and scowl at the same time, it was a feat Ingrid hadn't seen before, someone pissed off and embarrassed at the same time. She started to clap in a rhythm which only caused the other girls to do so along with her, even Elize was getting into it laughing lightly as she sat in her chair as Ichigo started to undo the buttons on his yellow blazer.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Ichigo thought to himself as the last button of his blazer came undone simply shrugging his shoulders making the blazer start to fall down his shoulders.

"Shake that booty." Creo laughed making him glare at the dark skinned girl.

"Yeah Ichigo! Put some moves into it!" Attia cheered. "Give us a real show!" Several whistles came from the crowd of gathered topless girls, only made Ichigo blush more as the blazer slipped from his arms and began to pool at his feet along with his tie, simply kicking his shoes off, he started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Before he felt a set of hands on his belt, he looked to see Ingrid smirking at him her hands dealing with his belt buckle.

"I'll give you a hand, you're taking it a little slow for some..." She told him unhooking his belt and slipping the end through the loop and pulling the belt from around his waist. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see girls practically ready to jump him, he wasn't liking where this was going and he wasn't even fully undressed yet!

"I really hope it's not possible to die from embarrassment." Ichigo groaned as he finished unbuttoning his shirt before Chiffon was behind him pulling the material down his arms with simple yet seductive movements, her hands brushing his skin lightly leaving goosebumps in her wake, the smile that usually adorned her face replaced with a serene look.

"Shall you take the pants off, or shall I?" Ingrid questioned.

"I'll do it!" Ichigo barked making her smirk and raise her hands up in defence, pulling the tape measure from her shoulder where she had placed it she rose it up before her eyes.

"I wonder how much I'll get to measure." She winked making Ichigo's face heat up even more as he stopped undoing the button in his pants.

"That's it, I'm not taking off any more." Ichigo declared.

"AWW!"

"Ganessa!" Chiffon called out with a devious smile. "Assistance please!"

"On it Pres!" A voice called out making Ichigo turn his head to try and find the girl Chiffon had called out to before he saw four sets of chains come at him and before he could even think about pulling Zangetsu from wherever it was that he pulled him from to protect himself, he was strung up on the air by the four chains desperately trying to get out of the grips of the chains, seriously, he wasn't into bondage.

"Hey get me out of here!" He shouted.

"Ingrid, if you'd like the honours." Chiffon smiled.

"It'd be my pleasure." Ingrid smirked walking up to Ichigo a devilish look in her eyes as she licked her lips.

"What'd I ever do to you!" Ichigo called out to her.

"You kept a pet on campus." Ingrid informed him making his eyes almost bug out of his head. "Try to deny all you want, I saw the black cat numerous times while you were in class, always hanging around your room, I even saw it enter your room several times." She said, leaving out the part where she stalked out of his room for some time. "I think it might be time for a bit of... punishment." Ichigo gulped, he had heard about Ingrid's room entry from Chiffon and how she used a lot of domination techniques to scare of her limiter, apparently every time she had offered a room entry again, Leo always refused her.

"So, let's get rid of these pesky pants." Gripping the hem of his pants, Ingrid undid the button followed by the zip before pulling them down so they bunched around his ankles, immediately the room went quiet and Ingrid looked up to see the large bulge in his boxes. Having seen many topless girls in the last few minutes sure had its effect on Ichigo.

_"If I can just hold my breath long enough... I can probably make myself... pass out."_ Ichigo thought to himself as he began to hold his breath closing his eyes in frustration, how the hell did he get into this situation?

"Wow." He heard Ingrid say softly.

"Who knew Ichigo was so well endowed." Chiffon added. Ichigo opened his eyes to see everyone staring at his crotch.

"Can someone let me down from here!" Ichigo shouted in frustration before they heard clapping.

"Alright girls, you've had your fun, let Ichigo down and we can get back to our physicals. We don't have all day remember." Elize told them making the girls whine as Ganessa released her volt weapon allowing Ichigo to stand on his own again, reaching down he pulled his pants back up. There wasn't even a need for them to be down in the first place. With a sly smile on her face Ingrid began to take his measurements, Ichigo wasn't happy about the situation at all.

"Cheer up Ichigo." She said running a hand over his back towards the back of his pants as she leaned over his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "If you want, we can see a lot more of each other." Her hand slipped down the back of his pants and pinched his ass making him jump slightly and turn to her with wide eyes a blush on his face.

"Why is everyone in this school so damn open with one another, it's like a billion Yoruichi's... actually no that would be worse." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"Who's Yoruichi?" Ingrid questioned, tilting her head to the side a curious expression crossing her stunning features.

"Nobody." He sighed. "Can we just finish up already." Ingrid nodded and went about finishing the measurements. After Ichigo's measurements were done and he was allowed to leave, much to everyone's displeasure, he did, it was for the best anyway. Rana and Chiffon were starting to get all touchy feely with the other girls, last he had seen from Chiffon she was massaging Attia's breasts and calling them itty bitty boobies.

That was about time to turn tail and run, no matter how arousing the sight was.

* * *

Walking into the hospital room Ichigo walked over to Arnett's bed and collapsed over her lap making the redhead in question look at him in surprise. It was the middle of the school day and Ichigo was here laying across her lap. She hadn't expected him until later, the prom being that night and all.

"I feel dirty." Ichigo mumbled into the blanket. "I just want to go to sleep." Arnett raised an eyebrow at him before her eyes widened in realisation.

"It was the physicals today, wasn't it?" Ichigo just nodded his head into the blanket. "Were you just there?" He nodded again causing her to chuckle lightly. "I imagine that would have been an awkward moment."

"You have no idea." Icihgo mumbled into the blanket. "Going into a room with more than I could count of topless girls... then told to strip." As Ichigo was talking Arnett began to caress his back lightly. "Then Chiffon threw money at me, asked me for a lap dance and wished she had a strippers pole." Arnett burst out laughing as Ichigo re-capped the events that had transpired. "Having got down to my pants, Ingrid decided to make a comment about what she was allowed to measure and I refused to take any more off."

"I imagine that didn't go over to well?" Arnett questioned with a slight smirk and Ichigo shook his head.

"They had someone by the name of Ganessa tie me up." Once again Arnett was laughing making Ichigo groan he had been embarrassed enough as it was, he didn't need Arnett laughing at him as well. "They then stripped me of my pants... finally after Elize convinced them they let me down and I was able to get my measurements done and left before anything got more weird in there." He shuddered slightly.

"More weird... oh let me guess. Chiffon?" Ichigo nodded as he sat up and looked at her. "Yeah... she's always kind of been touchy feely with the other girls. Some even thought she was straight out gay... until you came along of course." Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, it's over now and I'm glad for it." He sighed.

"Sorry I missed your strip show." Ichigo glared at her making her smile back at him. "I'll be sure to see it sometime in the future anyway, right?" She asked a seductive grin coming to her face before Ichigo wrapped his knuckles over her head making her whine and hold her hands to the growing lump beginning to form. "Ow, what was that for."

"Don't get all perverted on me now, that's the last thing I need." He told her making her pout cutely at him. "Ready for tonight?" Ichigo questioned, a small smile coming to his face as he saw Arnett's light up happily as she quickly nodded.

"Uh huh, I've been looking forward to it." Arnett told him.

"How's the leg?" He questioned looking over the forms of her legs beneath the blanket.

"Fine, the doctors assure me I won't cause any damage if I put weight on it." Ichigo nodded with a smile.

"I guess we've got a date then." Arnett's face went red as she smiled lightly, slightly embarrassed. "I'll see you tonight." She nodded her head as Ichigo got up and left the hospital room leaving a giddy Arnett eager for the night to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Arnett was ecstatic as the doctor left her hospital room, a massive grin covering her face as she pumped her fists into the air repeatedly as she bounced up and down on the hospital bed she was sitting on. Practically leaping over to the night stand next to her bed she pulled her phone off of it, smiling happily of the picture of her and the smiling Ichigo before she quickly dialled Chiffons number, she was going to need the President's help on this. Big time, although she didn't doubt Chiffon wouldn't do it in a heartbeat.

It was fifteen minutes until Ichigo was to arrive and Arnett was standing in the hospital room in a stunning teal colour neck halter dress with a slit up the side of her right leg. The only thing out of place with the dress was the large metal brace over her left leg, the bone fractures in her right leg having been healed by the Stigmata had long since passed and the leg brace was on just for precaution of the events for the evening at the doctors request. Pulling her hair up she was trying to decide whether it was better if she kept it down her back or put it into a ponytail, shrugging she let her hair flow down her back before turning to the mirror one of the nurses had brought in for her.

Tonight was her first time with Ichigo in a romantic setting, she knew it was bad that she had intruded on Attia's and Ichigo's slight picnic date but he had managed to turn it around and the three of them had enjoyed their time together, even Attia had admitted that it was fun. But tonight Ichigo was her date. Walking forward with a slight limp from the cast she frowned, that was going to be the buzz kill of the night but with how everything had gone with the doctor earlier in the day, she didn't care one bit she could be in a wheelchair and she wouldn't care.

There was a slight tapping on the door and Arnett turned and smiled brightly as she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Ichigo standing there and her face went instantly red. He was wearing a black tux with a matching black tie, with a white undershirt. She had seen him shirtless and in his school uniform, but that didn't hold a candle to the way he looked right there standing in front of her, dressed to impress and boy was she impressed. However there was only one problem, he was scowling and his eyebrow was slightly twitching but right now she didn't care about that, he looked damn sexy, scowl included.

"I thought we were staying in tonight?" He questioned making her grin widen as she stepped to the side and let him enter the room and closed the door behind her.

"The doctor said that I'd be released from the infirmary tomorrow, so he said as long as I kept the brace on my leg tonight I could go to the prom. Since you had promised me a dance, you've got to go to prom and be my date." She told him as he sat on the bed looking up at her as she walked over to him. She bent over at the waist to look him in the eye. "You're not going to break your promise to me are you Ichigo?" Ichigo's face went to a slight tinge of pink as he saw her impressive cleavage when she leant over. He looked away and shook his head. "Good." She smiled happily. Ichigo glanced back up at her as she stood up straight and smiled. "What?" She questioned noticing his slight smile, it was contagious and she couldn't help but smile herself. "What is it?"

"You look nice." Arnett's face heated up and she raised her hands to her face and turned away from him, she knew she should have had something alcoholic to drink before Ichigo arrived.

"Don't say that type of thing!" She squealed while fidgeting nervously. "It's embarrassing."

"I was just complimenting you, you don't need to get embarrassed about it." Ichigo told her as he stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder making her turn back to him to see him still smiling. "It's about time to go, you ready?" She nodded her head as she readied herself and took a deep breath and beamed up at him.

"Let's go strut our stuff!" Ichigo simply shook his head as they headed for the door.

"One more thing." Ichigo said reaching into his back pocket making Arnett tilt her head to the side slightly as he pulled out a box and her eyes went wide. "Don't worry, Chiffon told me what colours you were wearing so I wouldn't stuff this up." He said opening the box to reveal a corsage. Raising her hand Arnett smiled as Ichigo pulled the decorative item over her wrist.

"It's beautiful." She told him. "Thank you." Ichigo nodded as he opened the door allowing her to walk out into the hall before the two started to walk down the halls. Linking her arm with his she beamed up at him.

"Let's just get one thing straight here." Ichigo told her making Arnett look up at him with a raised eyebrow as they walked down the hall. "I don't strut." Arnett couldn't help but laugh as they made there way to the Prom.

* * *

"Man this already sucks." Arnett whined as she was limping alongside Ichigo, their arms still with one another's. The metal brace on her leg making it awkward for her. They had just gotten to the large quad where everyone was heading towards and they were falling behind, people passing them. They were practically at the back of the large group. "We're not going to be able to see the stage from all the way back here." Arnett huffed as they stopped, Arnett bending down to rub her leg, she hadn't used them for extended periods of time for a while so it was getting sore walking on it.

"Well, now that there is no one in sight." Ichigo said making Arnett glance up at him in confusion, he gestured for her to stand back up to which she did before he placed his hands on hips making her blush slightly. "Put your arms around my neck." Arnett gave him another confused glance but he just smiled at her making her raise her arms up and lace them around his neck. "Now don't stop looking into my eyes, alright?" Arnett nodded as Ichigo continued to stare into her eyes, the small smile never leaving his face. The wind around them started to pick up and Arnett gasped as her body felt like it was falling before Ichigo's grip on her waist tightened slightly as she tightened her grip around his neck as her feet left the ground completely. She kept her eyes locked with Ichigo's the entire time, not knowing what was happening.

The sound of music reached her eyes, what made her eyes widened was that it was coming from below them. Ichigo glanced downwards, Arnett doing the same and her eyes shot wide open as she saw the prom below them, people talking with one another, a few people dancing towards the front of the stage, she could even spot some of their friends among the crowd having a good time. She turned back to Ichigo who was smiling at her.

"How?" She questioned with wide eyes. "How are you doing this?"

"What's the saying, a magician never reveals his tricks." Arnett smacked him in the arm slightly before wrapping her arm back around his neck and smiling at him before she felt that they started to move in a rhythmic motion and looked down to see Ichigo's feet moving as if he were standing on solid ground. "Don't think, just do." He told her making her look back to his eyes and nodded as she began to move her feet to match his and she had to smile as they danced in the sky above the other students.

She could never have imagined doing this twenty minutes ago when they had been in the hospital room, but now she couldn't see herself and Ichigo dancing anywhere else. Tightening her grip around his neck she pulled herself up and locked lips with Ichigo making his eyes widen before his arms curled around her back and deepened the kiss. Pulling back from the kiss Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw tears running down Arnett's cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"Nothing." She told him with a big smile. "I'm just really happy." She told him resting her head on his chest as he continued to dance to the music playing below. Ichigo was smiling as he danced, the quick lessons from Chiffon during the day had really paid off, at least up here he wouldn't be stepping on Arnett's toes or anyone else's for that matter. He lost count of how many times Chiffon kicked him in the shins for stepping on her feet, whoever said sword fighting and dancing were practically the same was a liar! Just because you could do one, didn't mean you could do the other! The music below stopped and Ichigo glanced down to see the stage clearing.

"What's going on?" Ichigo questioned, Arnett pulling back from his chest and glancing down.

"Oh, it's the Pandora Queen contest." She told him before pouting. "I was going to enter this year." She told him making him chuckle lightly.

"Want to go down?" He questioned which Arnett looked up at him before nodding, she felt the feeling of their descent practically instantly before everyone cleared out of the way as the two floated down into the middle of the large crowd that had gathered, hushed whispers going around about the two, questions on how they had seemingly floated out down from the sky, whispers of Ichigo truly being Superman, the usual. Ichigo glanced around however couldn't see anyone that he knew. "Really a big turn out huh?"

"Looks smaller from up there." Arnett giggled making Ichigo chuckle lightly before offering his arm to which Arnett took with a wide smile. "You should of entered the contest Ichigo, showed all those girls up." Arnett told him, leaning into his side as they walked through the mass of students that had gathered before the stage, the atmosphere was electric like a massive concert.

"And what, become Queen?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he looked down at the girl on his arm who was giggling.

"No way, you're the only Paragon of West Genetics, hell the world, change it up and be called King." Ichigo heard the sinister cackling deep in his mind and paused in his step making Arnett stop and look up at him with a concerned look on her face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"Ah, no, nothing like that." Ichigo waved it off. "Just the term of King sounds kinda... cheesy." He chuckled awkwardly making Arnett cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And to think if our date went well I was going to polish your royal sceptre." She winked at him, Ichigo's cheeks heating up at the innuendo. "Geeze Ichigo, see half the girls topless in the physical exam and call it torture then blush at the first sign of a BJ? Oh that's going to have to change." Arnett laughed as she dragged the stuttering Ichigo through the crowd, he was so glad Yoruichi had left, if she had somehow seen or heard any of this, his teasing would never end. The two eventually found Ingrid and Creo amongst the crowd at a table set up for the Third Years, seriously this school gave the third years a lot of privileges.

"Wow, looking sharp Ichigo." Creo smiled at him making him grin sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey! Eyes off, he's my date!" Arnett snapped at the dark skinned teen that was dressed in a yellow dress.

"Didn't you crash Arnett's date with him?" Ingrid questioned with an amused smirk, the more strict teen wearing a purple dress with a necklace.

"Not the same thing!" Arnett snapped. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks! Nobody's stepping in on my time with Ichigo!" Arnett growled before Ichigo chopped her on the forehead making her whine as she cradled her head.

"Would you relax, they're pulling your leg." Ichigo told her, making the redhead sniffle and rub the spot where Ichigo had struck her. "You ok?" Arnett nodded but continued to pout. "Don't cheer up and I might have to ask someone else to dance with me." Ichigo said offhandedly making Creo and Ingrid smile before Arnett grinned wider.

"I'm fine now, let's go dance!" She told him, grabbing his arm and tugging on it like a child.

"Save me a dance Ichigo." Ingrid smirked.

"I wouldn't mind one either." Creo smiled.

"I'll make sure too." Ichigo told them as Arnett dragged him away from the two third years. Ichigo was whipped around and lips were on his in an instant making his eyes shoot wide open in shock as Arnett kissed him for the second time that night. Pulling back from the kiss he opened his mouth to say something before Arnett placed a finger on his lips.

"You were making me jealous Ichigo." Arnett pouted at him. "This is suppose to be our night..." She said softly.

"And it is." Ichigo smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him causing her to wrap her arms around his neck as they began to move with the other students that were dancing around them. "But Arnett." She looked up into his face to see him slightly irritated. "What do you think they'd do if I didn't dance with them?"

"Get pissed."

"Exactly, and I'd be on the reserving end of that pissyness." Arnett had to laugh at his made up word making him chuckle. "I promise, you're my date tonight and I won't leave you alone for too long." Arnett tilted her head to the side, her hair falling to the left as she smiled up at him. "What?" He questioned.

"I think you're enjoying yourself." She told him with a warm smile.

"I think I'm getting used to everything... finally."

"Well that's good." She told him laying her head on his chest as they continued to dance along with the song. When that song ended they danced through the next before Arnett decided to take a break since her leg was starting to get irritated in the brace. Creo took up the next dance making Ingrid scowl but Ichigo promised her the next dance. Creo was much better at dancing than Ichigo was and since Arnett was in a cast she was also better than the redhead, didn't help that they had more fast paced songs then when he danced with Arnett. Several times they had bumped into other people and by the end of it both were laughing as they walked over to Ingrid and Arnett.

"Drink?" Ingrid offered to which Ichigo nodded and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve as he accepted the glass of what appeared to be champagne.

"Are we..." He started to get Ingrid to nod with a smile.

"Yes." Ingrid told him already knowing what he was going to ask. "Especially at Prom, since the majority of us are from other countries and the drinking age is different all over, second years and up are allowed to drink alcohol as long as they drink appropriately and as long as it's on school grounds." She explained, answering Ichigo's unasked question. "So, cheers." She smiled clinking her own glass with his. Ichigo nodded and rose the glass to his lips. Taking a hesitant sip of champagne he didn't find that it tasted too bad and downed it making Ingrid stare at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He questioned.

"Did you not hear me when I said appropriately?" She questioned, her eyebrow twitching. "What's next? A keg stand?"

"Would you lighten up for five minutes?" Ichigo questioned. "I think the most I've seen you smile when you were torturing me earlier this morning in the exams." Ingrid huffed and folded her arms beneath her impressive bust. "You're a sadist, aren't you?"

"I don't believe that any of your business, do you!?"

"Well from what I've heard your first room entry involved whips." Ichigo smirked.

"Who told you!?" She demanded gripping him by the from of his tux and forcing him down to her eye level. "It was Chiffon wasn't it?" Ichigo gripped her by the wrist making her let go of his tux before he spun her around on the spot making her eyes widen in surprise.

"We going to dance or what?"

"What you drunk already?" Ingrid teased gripping his hand and placing her other under his arm so it rested on his back. Ichigo sighed and shook his head placing his hand on Ingrid's waist and the two started to move in accordance to the music playing. "You're a jerk." She mumbled as they danced around with the other students.

"Wha..." Ichigo managed to get out before Ingrid squeezed his hand tightly, his fingers being crushed in her surprisingly strong grip.

"We haven't even really talked since we... you know..." She told him lowering her gaze from his.

"Well we have..." Ichigo added. "Just now about it..." He finished.

"Can we?" She questioned, timidly, it reminded Ichigo of the same night that they were referring to, when she had been shy and timid.

"How about tomorrow?" Ichigo questioned. "Right now is Prom, we're meant to have a good time right?" Ingrid nodded with a small smile before the music cut off making the dancing duo to halt there movements and look up.

"Alright Ladies and Gentleman! It's the time you've all been waiting for! The Pandora Queen Contest!"

* * *

"I can't believe that they let students drink here." Ichigo muttered in annoyance as Arnett laughed loudly as if he had just told the funniest joke in the world as she hung off him, he was carrying her bridal style through the school. Arnett was laughing, very openly, at every girl that had given her a jealous glare, sometimes she'd reach up and kiss Ichigo on the cheek just to make those girls even more jealous. Luckily the school grounds were mostly empty since the prom was over and everyone had returned to their dorms shortly after the Pandora Queen had been nominated... he'd never see Attia the same way again, that was for sure.

Ichigo truly didn't know who to blame for his current situation, did he blame Arnett for dragging him along to the prom in the first place? Did he blame Attia and Ingrid for making Arnett jealous by hogging him all to themselves and barely letting Arnett dance or have any time with him on her date? Or did he blame Satellizer for winning the Pandora contest making Elizabeth bring out a bottle of wine which she and Arnett drank... the entire bottle... so much for drinking in consideration, he wouldn't be surprised if the teachers banned drinking after tonight. He knew Ingrid was sure going to try and do so, even though she was buzzed herself.

No... it wasn't true that he didn't know who to blame, Ichigo knew exactly who to blame for the mess he was currently in, and it was no student in this school, hell the one he blamed for this entire mess wasn't even in a fifty mile radius of him... that Ichigo knew about, the damned bastard could be anywhere. No the one he blamed for his current situation of dealing with a drunk girl at a school that idolised him, was Kisuke Urahara.

"You're... you're... you're like super cute... ya know that?" Arnett questioned as she poked him in the cheek rather roughly, Ichigo glancing down at her from the corner of his eye her cheeks entirely red from the wine she and Elizabeth had finished off together, he was glad that Chiffon had taken the blonde back to her room with some help from Ticy, he didn't like the fact that Chiffon had tried to make him take Elizabeth back along with Arnett he did doubt he'd be in a worse situation with her then he was now with Arnett, but things had sorted themselves out. He found that Chiffon's smile of death could be counted with a scowl unlike any other. "Like, I really wanna make you my boyfriend, do you want to be my boyfriend? You should totally be my boyfriend." She prodded continuously poking his cheek with her finger repeatedly making his eye twitch slightly. "Forget everyone else and be my boyfriend! I'll be the best girlfriend ever!"

"How about you ask me tomorrow when you're sober." Ichigo suggested to her.

"I'm not drunk!" Arnett protested flinging both her arms up smacking Ichigo in the chin in the process making him scowl down at her with an evil glare which she laughed off in her drunken state. "Gehehe, sorry." She giggled before leaning up and placing her lips to his chin. "All better now." She smiled up at him before a seductive look crossed her eyes. "Or maybe..." She leaned up, wrapping an arm over his shoulder across the back of his neck as she pulled herself up pressing her lips to the neck making Ichigo flinch at the sudden new contact. "How's that..." She purred in her drunken stupor.

"Would you please stop." Ichigo tried to say to her before his entire body stiffened, his cheeks a flaming red as he felt her tongue run up from the base of his neck to his chin sending shivers up his spine. "Arnett!" Ichigo growled under his breath at her make her giggle at his angry blushing face before continuing her licking of his neck.

"You taste nice..." She whispered softly before burying her face into his neck and inhaling strongly, Ichigo's face becoming even more red "And smell so nice, all that dancing makes you sweaty." Ichigo blushed even more. "Oh, next, next time you work out, instead of going to the shower you should come to me..." She told him taking another deep inhale of his scent.

"W-Why?" Ichigo almost feared the answer she was going to give him.

"So I can lick the sweat off of your body." She purred trailing her tongue from his collarbone all the way up to his ear. "Every. Single. Inch." Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and used flash step entering the infirmary where the doctors had instructed he return Arnett after the dance had finished. Said patient clutched to him completely overwhelmed by the sudden change in speed before the arms currently holding her placed her down on the bed.

"Good night Arnett." Ichigo stated releasing the drunken teen however the girl continued to hug her arms around his neck.

"No! Don't go!" Arnett cried. "Let me lick the sweat off of your sexy sweat body!"


End file.
